Memorias de un Hokan
by knightwh
Summary: Charles Xavier es un joven del reino Genosha. Esta es su vida a través de su trabajo como artista y entretenimiento, mezclado entre la rivalidad de Loki Laufeyson y Sherlock Holmes. Su dura búsqueda por alcanzar al hombre que ama, el presidente Erik Lensherr. UA: Crossover CHERIK, THORKI, JOHNLOCK
1. El abandono

_Los personajes de la serie Sherlock de BBC no me pertenecen, ni los de la empresa MARVEL. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.  
Solo los utilizo para este fic y no gano nada con ello._

**Memorias de un Hokan**

Charles no había nacido para convertirse en hokan. A diferencia de muchos otros que compartían su destino, él no era el hijo de un hokan, nieto de uno o siquiera había crecido en una okiya.  
Con el paso de los años, se acostumbró a que las personas lo asumieran, por eso cuando se encontraba en una reunión, acompañando a los caballeros, si el tema salía a colación, él simplemente esbozaba una extraña sonrisa melancolía y hacía una ligera reverencia. No era una mentira del todo, pero dejándolos asumirlo les permitía ignorar las partes más oscuras de su pasado.

En Genosha, 26 años atrás, Charles Xavier nació dentro de una familia acaudalada. Rodeado de lujos y sirvientes que lo complacieran todo el tiempo, el pequeño Charles podía admitir que su vida era un paraíso de comodidad y diversiones que en varios ocasiones llegaron a entristecerlo por la ausencia de sus padres, que debía pagar en compensación.  
Un trágico día de su noveno invierno, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente para él. Su padre murió en una de sus excursiones fuera del reino y su madre contrajo nupcias de nuevo para salvar lo poco que las deudas de su progenitor no le arrancaron. Para empeorar su destino, él no se encontraba dentro de los planes futuros que su madre tenía en mente. Tan solo en dos semanas, aquel lujo, aquel mundo de comodidades, de brillo y reverencias por doquier, desapareció con una cruel estela de abandono. Charles fue vendido por su propia madre a una okiya, el sitio donde los hokan vivían, sin siquiera contemplar el llevarlo a su nueva existencia, borrándolo así de cualquier futuro en la familia Xavier.

Aquella tarde, 17 años atrás, Charles llegó a la okiya Adler con tan solo un kimono de algodón grisáceo y un obi sencillo. Sus zapatos de madera, las getas, estaban gastados y habían sido una especie de regalo necesario que el hombre que lo apartó de su madre después de entregarle algo de dinero, le había dado.  
Tan pronto como lo dejaron solo en la entrada, antes que la ayudante de la okiya llegara hasta él, Charles intentó contener las lágrimas que se escapaban por sus ojos. No comprendía porqué, ¿una madre era capaz de arrojar a su único hijo a la intemperie?, ¿no sería acaso un castigo por algo que hizo y que aún no podía recordar?, ¿volvería pronto por él, revelándole que todo había sido un juego y que podía regresar a casa con ella?  
No, no era demasiado idiota como para creerlo.  
Aquella mujer que en rara ocasión le mostró afecto, aun cuando su padre vivía, no se mostraba de una forma que antes no habría previsto.  
Simplemente… nunca lo amó.

Una mujer morena de cuerpo fino y alargado salió a su encuentro. Sus ojos eran celestes, pero no tan claros como aquellos pequeños cielos dentro de sus cuencos y la mujer lo notó tan rápido como salió del lugar.

— Así que este es el niño nuevo… no parece un campesino. — La mujer tenía una silueta que a Charles le recordaba esas maravillosas muñecas que su madre aun guardaba desde su infancia. Siempre estaban sobre un pequeño mueble de madera conformado por 8 cajoneras que las mantenían lejos de su alcance travieso.

— No es un hijo de granjeros… lo conseguí por un alto precio, se trata del hijo de un funcionario que cayó en desgracia el año pasado… es de la familia Xavier…

La rubia observó a su compañero y después volvió a examinar al pequeño castaño frente a ella.  
Charles mantenía su mirada en el precioso kimono que la dama vestía. Azul celeste con detalles dorados, un pequeño campo verde bordado en la parte inferior y un obi majestuoso color naranja en su cintura diminuta.

— No esperes que pague demasiado por él… los últimos tres que trajiste apenas y duraron una semana… acércate para que pueda ver tu rostro.

La orden pareció no ser entendible para Charles, pues había estado viviendo en un mundo donde acatar las reglas era opcional, siempre que no se tratara de sus padres.  
La morena observó la mirada desafiante del menor y tan rápido como la brisa de primavera, encestó una bofetada tremenda sobre su mejilla, haciendo a Charles impresionarse como nunca antes. Jamás nadie le había levantado la mano.

— Ahí… — Comenzó la morena, como hablando consigo misma. — Agua en sus ojos.

Aunque podría estarse refiriendo al llanto que se aglomeró de nuevo en ellos, lo que la mujer intentaba señalar a nadie era el color celeste tan profundo y bello en la mirada del pequeño Xavier.

— Eso es bueno… no deberá temer porque un incendio en la okiya destruya sus preciosos kimonos… — Sugirió el hombre. Ella suspiró cansada y dejó de sujetar con firmeza el rostro del menor, a lo que este respondió con una mirada de susto. — ¿Señora Irene?, ¿va a conservar al niño?

Charles entornó la mirada de un adulto al otro. Por primera ocasión desde que había llegado, notó al hombre que se movía presurosamente a través de una habitación a otra, haciendo crujir aquel suelo de madera con unos zapatos de madera que, a parecer del pequeño Charles, sonaban estrepitosos.  
Pepper hizo un ademán con la muñeca, como si intentara ahuyentar al hombre, este sonrió e hizo un movimiento con las manos que a Charles le recordó cuando el invierno golpeaba su casa y todos intentaban acariciar sus propias manos para mitigar el frío.  
Entonces el hombre, hasta entonces lejano, aquel a quien Charles observó caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, salió hasta la entrada, donde ellos se encontraban.

Charles jamás olvidaría la primera impresión que aquel hombre le creó.  
Alto, no solo por sus zapatos de madera, sino por naturaleza propia, con un porte elegante y una soltura al andar, como si apenas y los llevara, caminando a una velocidad constante bajo aquel kimono. ¡Y vaya kimono!, aun mejor que aquellos que su madre llevó alguna vez a una cena con amigos importantes para el fallecido señor Xavier. El paisaje en la prenda era una montaña florecida, con tonos celestes, azul marino, verde acuoso, pino, grisáceo y anaranjado. Podía ver perfectamente el fío corriendo bajo la montaña y sus preciosas flores, algunas mariposas tan delicadas que apenas parecían bordados y un hermoso tono blanco envolviendo la parte baja, haciendo que al caminar, el hombre pareciera atravesar espumosas olas marinas.  
Su piel era blanca, completamente lisa y de rostro alargado, con una mirada cerúlea muy fría y el cabello negro azulado perfectamente arreglado con un flequillo hacia la derecha.

El hombre pasó al lado de Irene, esta lo observó divertida de arriba hacia abajo y lo dejó seguir su camino. Ni siquiera se inmutó en mirar a Charles. El pequeño lo siguió con la mirada, aun en aquel transe que había dejado la impresión para él.

— No sabía que tenías una cita tan temprano. — Soltó la mujer, bastante inquisitiva a juzgar por el tono. El hombre se detuvo en seco frente a la entrada y se giró solo lo suficiente para que ella mirara su expresión de muy pocos amigos.

— Si te molesta, habla con Moriarty entonces…

Y sin decir nada más, el hombre salió de ahí, ignorando todo alrededor suyo. Incluyendo a Charles.

Una jovencita, de unos 15 años a lo mucho, salió corriendo del interior de la casa con un abanico en la mano derecha. Por su expresión, Charles pudo intuir que estaba muy preocupada.

— ¡Señor Sherlock, señor!

— Se ha ido, Molly… déjalo… — La mujer dejó a los dos jóvenes en la entrada y regresó hacia la habitación más cercana. Tan solo un minuto después, la chica reparó en Charles, que seguía de pie justo en medio del jardín.

— ¿Tú quién eres?

La indignación no desaparecía del interior de Xavier. La vida no era más que un juego de ruleta que devolvía las cosas a su estado natural, sin embargo, él estaba ahí, ignorado por personas que antes se habrían inclinado ante su persona y en un sitio que parecía más una prisión que las cárceles mismas. Lejos de su familia, con un padre muerto y sin ninguna persona que se preocupara por él.

— Es el nuevo cachorro de Sherlock… enséñale como hacemos las cosas aquí, Molly… y si vuelve a llorar, azótalo para que tenga un verdadero motivo. — Eso último hizo sobresaltarse al castaño. Ocultó las lágrimas entre sus pequeñas mangas y respiró con dificultad, intentando ahogar todo gemido con ello.

— Tranquilízate, ven… — La joven, delgada y sin figura alguna, con cintura recta y diminuta, le recordaba a Charles todas las sirvientas menores que había tenido en el palacio de su padre. Sin ninguna gracia y casi siempre torpes. Irónicamente, ahora él era aún inferior a eso.  
La chica lo apartó de la entrada y guió hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde no pudieran oírlos el resto. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?

— Charles Xavier…

— Ahora solo serás Charles… te han vendido a esta okiya, ¿sabes lo que es una okiya, Charles? — El castaño movió la cabeza negativamente y la chica suspiró. — Es una casa de geishas y hokan, aunque esta, particularmente, solo mantiene hokanes… uno… ese es el señor Sherlock Holmes, el hombre a quien viste salir hace unos momentos. El señor Holmes pertenece a esta okiya, así que todo lo que gana va directamente a la señora Irene, la mujer que te recibió. Tienes que agradarles a la señora Irene y al señor Sherlock si quieres permanecer aquí, has todo lo que te digan siempre y así ellos te permitirán permanecer en este sitio, la okiya Adler. La señora Irene puede ser bastante amable si la obedeces enteramente y la cuestión con el señor Sherlock es evitar meterse en su camino o entorpecer sus actividades. Si te han adoptado debe ser porque esperan que te conviertas también en un hokan…

— ¿Qué es un hokan? — Charles miró en dirección de la casa, una especie de vivienda larga y de habitaciones que se conectaban solo por los jardines.

— Es lo que el señor Sherlock es. Las geishas son mujeres que entretienen a los hombres y aprenden muchas cosas de la escuela especial de geishas… un hokan es algo similar, pero para los hombres. Todos dicen que ambos, tanto geishas como hokanes son artistas, pero el señor Sherlock dice que no hay nada artístico en mantener una conversación con una persona inferior, solo se trata de usar las palabras adecuadas…

Charles comprendió muy poco de lo que ambos platicaron aquella tarde, pero lo que si le quedó claro era que su mundo, por entero construido en las bases de la refinación y la burguesía, había desaparecido para siempre.

—O—O—O—

Un mes había pasado desde su llegada hasta la okiya Adler y Charles ya había asimilado en mayor parte, no aceptado cabe aclarar, su posición de plebeyo.  
La señora Irene, como le había advertido la joven Molly, la señora Irene podía ser muy amable siempre que no se le diera problemas y él, absorto en comprender los medios de la lectura y el recién descubierto arte de la fotografía, solo se esforzaba por cumplir con su trabajo a tiempo para tener escasos segundos para poder desarrollarlos.  
En cuanto al señor Sherlock, tan raro como jamás creyó, fueron pocas las ocasiones en que se toparon y en cuanto este lo miraba, Charles apartaba la mirada con miedo. No buscaba otra de las bofetadas que la señora Irene era capaz de darle a segundos de conocerlo, ahora en aquel hombre alto y de semblante serio.  
Pero aquella tarde, había sido simplemente inevitable.

— ¿Qué haces registrando mis cosas? — La voz profunda y masculina del señor Sherlock hizo a Charles saltar por la impresión, soltando así el periódico que sostenía entre sus manos. No había entrado ahí a registrar nada, pero en cuanto encontró aquel documento que tan escasamente pasaba por sus manos curiosas, no pudo evitar detenerse a leerlo.

Sin responder nada, Charles se inclinó sobre el suelo he hizo una reverencia tan profunda como las había visto hacer a Molly para evitar que Irene la azotara con su fusta por olvidar cerrar la puerta, haciendo que los perros entraran en la propiedad durante la noche. Para la chica no funcionó tan bien, pero para Charles aquello no fue siquiera necesario.

— ¿Aun no hay noticias sobre tu hermana? — El hombre se inclinó doblando sus piernas sobre la superficie y sentándose justo frente a Charles, pero ignorándolo visualmente y enfocando su vista en lo limpia que estaba su habitación. Empujó un pequeño montón de libros y sacó un artefacto que Charles había observado antes en el despacho de su padre. Una lupa pequeña.

Entonces el pequeño reaccionó ante las palabras del hombre. ¿Cómo lo…?

— ¿Señor?

— Tu hermana… menor, uno o dos años. Vendida después, quizá, que tú… buscas el nombre de tu madre en los periódicos para conocer a su nueva familia y saber si la conservó, pero hace semanas que no sabes nada de ellos.

— ¿Usted también…? — Charles abrió la boca, pero de inmediato se reprimió mentalmente, agachó su mirada e hizo de nuevo la reverencia.

— No te queda… levanta los hombros, las manos juntas, alza la espalda y muestra un poco más le rostro. — Charles observó extrañado al hombre, pero siguió cada una de sus órdenes. De pronto se observó a sí mismo en una posición similar a la de las damas de las altas cortes a las que su padre alguna vez lo llevó. — Discúlpate ahora.

— Lamento haber entrado a su habitación… pero la señora Irene me pidió que la limpiara antes de barrer la entrada… tiene razón, solo miraba el periódico por…

— Claro que la tengo, siempre la tengo… ¿no ibas a preguntar si yo también era un telépata?

La sangre se le congeló al menor. La mutación era un crimen que le costaba la vida a todos los que la padecieran, sus padres habían ocultado durante mucho tiempo su condición y por fortuna esta no era visible, como la de muchos otros desgraciados como él. Que aquel hombre lo hubiera descubierto, sumado al hecho de conocer sobre su hermana, a la que nunca mencionó a nadie, significaba que quizá el también él lo era.

— No soy un telepata, solo veo todo lo que el resto tiene frente a sus narices pero que son tan ignorantes que prefieren pasar por alto. Ahora vete de mi cuarto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Charles recogió los instrumentos de limpieza y salió disparado de aquella habitación, no sin antes pensar que todos los periódicos en la habitación eran de distintas fechas y lugares, pero siempre contenían en menor o mayor cantidad información de un hombre en común. El hombre que aparecía también muy regularmente en los pensamientos del señor Sherlock.

—O—O—O—

Aquella tarde, Sherlock había salido temprano, pues su verdadero trabajo comenzaba a las 6 de la tarde, pero en aquel momento eran las 4 y ya se sabía que él no regresaría temprano.

— ¡Molly!, ve a casa de Laufeyson, tiene un encargo para mí. Lleva a Charles contigo, puede que sea pesado. ¡Pronto y cuidado con quedarse más tiempo del necesario que aquí aún hay mucho por hacer!

La chica salió despavorida del comedor y buscó al menor, casi arrastrándolo en dirección de la calle. Charles no había salido de ahí desde que había llegado, así que eso era lo más cercano a un paseo que había tenido en meses.

— ¿A dónde vamos, Molly? — El castaño había descubierto en la joven un aprecio similar al de una hermana mayor. Ella se preocupaba por cuidar a Sherlock, así que él solo debía atender el resto de las tareas que Irene le diera, eso lo volvía todo más fácil.

— Vamos a casa del señor Loki…

— ¿"Loki"? — Repitió Charles, más para sí mismo que para la chica. Rapidamente buscó en la cabeza de la chica y de algunos de quienes lo rodeaban entre aquellas calles y sorprendentemente encontró mucho sobre aquel nombre. Todos los que se encontraban en el distrito sabían algo de él.

— El señor Loki es un hokan, el mejor hokan de todos… tiene a un danna (protector) rico y todos en el distrito lo conocen. Es casi una leyenda. Se podría decir que es el rival de nuestra okiya, pero la verdad es que la señora Irene y él parecen ser amigos desde hace años…

— ¿Por qué serían rivales entonces? — Charles procuraba leer las mentes ajenas lo menos posible, más por cortesía que por falta real de interés. Entablar conversaciones en las que el desconociera información de su interlocutor le recordaba que aún era un humano. Y aun a sus 9 años, eso era importante para él.

Molly suspiró y detuvo su camino en seco, mirando en distintas direcciones. Charles intentó comprender que buscaba la chica, cuando de pronto lo vieron. Allá, pegado sobre una pared de la calle principal, un enorme letrero conformado por unas palabras breves y un retrato encantador. El hombre de la imagen parecía un atractivo indescriptible de labios rosados y piel lechosa, ojos celestes y el cabello oscuro que tantas veces admiró Charles. Era un retrato de Sherlock Holmes.

— Ahí, es un anuncio de la próxima presentación que habrá en el teatro del distrito. El tema de este año son los 1200 poemas de Genosha en la tercera época del Imperio. Los artistas con geishas y hokanes, pero solo los más famosos pueden participar como solistas… uno de ellos es el señor Sherlock.

— ¿El señor Sherlock es famoso, Molly?

Charles pudo ver como el rostro de la pequeña se iluminó y una sonrisa enternecedora adornó sus labios.

— Es el mejor hokan de todo el distrito, Charles… o al menos es lo que muchos creemos.

— ¿Y qué creen los otros?

— Piensan en el señor Loki. — Respondió con simpleza antes de proseguir con aquel rápido y temeroso andar que casi hace que Charles la pierda de vista.

—O—O—O—

— Mi padre me pidió entregarles esto. — El pequeño que abrió la puerta no lucía mayor a Charles. En realidad lucía varios años más joven, de quiz años, pero su postura y la manera en la que observaba a la chica y al propio Charles, parecía la de todo un caballero. Era rubio, con piel blanca y ojos de un azul ligeramente oscuro. — Es un kimono muy frágil, cárguenlo con cuidado.

Charles se impresionó ante el paquete. Jamás había visto que los envolvieran en cajas tan grandes, realmente debía estar ante una reliquia.

Entonces, una voz profunda, aunque mucho más despreocupada que la de Sherlock, alcanzó el oído de los tres jóvenes frente a la entrada de la okiya Laufeyson.

— No creía que vendrían tan pronto… Irene debe estar realmente desesperada por este kimono, ¿cierto?

Molly dejó todo el peso en manos de Charles, quien se tambaleó ligeramente, pero pudo conservar el equilibrio a pesar del peso que caía sobre sus pequeños brazos. Frente a él, la primera impresión sobre Sherlock Holmes, multiplicada en números mucho más altos.

Un hombre alto, no más que Holmes, pero mucho más que el resto de los hombres que él conocía. De cuerpo fino, no como el de una mujer, pero lo bastante como para hacerlo lucir esbelto, elegante y de rasgos bien marcados. Su cabello era negro, pero a diferencia del de Sherlock, que brillaba azulado contra el sol, ese hombre poseía la oscuridad nocturna como un precioso manto que caía sobre sus hombros. Brillante y muy suave tan solo a la vista. Con una piel como el hermoso material del cual hacían las muñecas que su madre había coleccionado, algo similar al marfil y aún más puro. Con labios rojizos y finos, cual pequeña curvatura roja dibujada en su rostro, con una mirada verde claro, hermoso tono del césped de primavera en los campos del lejano palacio en el que alguna vez vivió. Sus cejas parecían dibujadas perfectamente para encajar con el resto del rostro y sus mejillas mostraban un leve, casi imperceptible tono carmesí.  
Un sueño hecho humano. Una deidad. Un deleite a la vista.  
El hombre observó la ensoñación del pequeño castaño y sonrió burlón, gesto que le sentaba de maravilla.

— Oh… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, ningún caballero me observaba de esa forma tan… hambrienta desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿Quién es tu pequeño hermano, Molly?

Charles escuchaba esa pregunta a menudo, casi todos se referían a Charles como el hermano menor de Molly, pues esta cuidaba siempre de él y lo llevaba en todas direcciones.

— Se llama Charles, señor. Es el nuevo estudiante del señor Sherlock.

— ¿De Sherlock?, dime niño, ¿Qué tal es vivir con ese aburrido sin corazón? — Sin necesidad de leer la mente de la chica, Charles intuyó con tan solo sus movimientos y lo tensa que lucía, cuanto había molestado a Molly aquel comentario. — ¿Nunca te ha mordido?

Molly se tornó realmente sombría al escuchar eso, lo que fuera que significase, pero Charles no encontró cómo reaccionar adecuadamente a ese comentario. Solo supo que sintió algo parecido a la ira. Su lengua fue aún más ágil que su cabeza.

— No es la mordida de la serpiente lo que me asusta, sino lo venenosa que puede ser…

Y dejando a Loki, el señor de la okiya Laufeyson, perplejo ante tal respuesta, el pequeño castaño siguió su camino de vuelta a la okiya Adle, con la caja que llevaba el kimono y una preocupada Molly siguiéndolo bastante retirada de él. El pánico se dibujaba en su rostro.

—O—O—O—

— ¡Y esto te servirá para no volver a ofender la okiya!

Finalmente un último golpe del carrizo pudo doblegar al castaño, dejándolo semiinconsciente sobre el suelo mojado de la entrada.  
Por supuesto que Loki informó a Irene de la conducta ofensiva que Charles tuvo en su presencia, o al menos eso había creído entonces, y esto lo llevó a recibir tantos golpes en la espalda que apenas y tuvo tiempo de lamentarlo. El que lo mojaran con un balde de agua fría antes no hizo la tarea menos dolorosa. Apenas y podía respirar y el dolor lo había dejado lo suficientemente cansado como para alzarse en poco tiempo.  
Ahí, en medio del enorme jardín de la okiya, con el cuerpo adolorido como jamás creyó posible, Charles lloraba amargamente… no por los golpes sobre su espalda, ni por el castigo al que sería sometido más adelante. Lloraba de impotencia, de rencor hacia sus padres, a su padre por morir y a su madre por abandonarlo en aquel infierno. Se sentía humillado, rebajado al nivel de un sirviente… a ser "eso".  
De pronto, el sonido de papel golpeando la superficie rocosa de la entrada hizo que el pequeño alzara su cuerpo con gran pesadumbre y mirara en dirección del hombre que había dejado caer el objeto.  
Se trataba del señor Sherlock.

— Era eso lo que esperabas… — Agregó sin demasiada cortesía, ignorando por completo las heridas en el menor y dejándolo tan pronto como había llegado hasta ahí.  
Con suficiente esfuerzo, Charles se arrastró a si mismo hasta el periódico que yacía a pocos metros de él, empapándose por las gotas de llovizna que comenzaron a caer en aquella nublada tarde.

Entre las páginas, recorriendo una tras otra, de pronto se encontró con una imagen desalentadora y cruel, perfecto encaje para el cuadro que pintaba su vida.  
Un importante embajador o algo similar era festejado por el aniversario de alguna fecha importante para su familia… y junto a él, su esposa, quien, según el periódico, esperaba el primer bebé de ambos.  
Su madre estaba en esa fotografía, pero su hermana ni siquiera se mencionaba.

— Raven… — Murmuró con el llanto aún más de lo que ya había derramado.

Sin ningún otro motivo para seguir, se tiró ahí, sobre los charcos y las rocas lisas, solo para hundirse en su propia desesperación.

—O—O—O—

Como era la costumbre en las okiyas, el o la más joven de la casa de entre todos los empleados o aprendices tenía la obligación de permanecer despierto al lado de la entrada, esperando a que el último hokan o geisha de la casa llegara para abrirle la puerta y darle de cenar si era necesario.  
Aunque esto requería un gran esfuerzo para muchas de las okiyas que había en el distrito, en la okiya Adler eso no era especialmente difícil para Charles. Sherlock era el único hokan de la casa y su protector solo lo llamaba 3 días a la quincena y el resto de sus citas nocturnas terminaban antes de medianoche. Tendría muchas más propuestas, pues era muy apreciado en todo el distrito, pero Sherlock siempre se las ingeniaba para escapar de sus obligaciones y seguir consiguiendo clientes.

Aquella noche, después de las 12, Sherlock aún no llegaba, pues se había encontrado atrapado en una reunión que se alargó demasiado después de su horario. Eso significaba más dinero para la okiya, pero también que Sherlock estaría de mal humor el día siguiente. Además, Charles no podía ir a descansar hasta que él volviera y aun cuando daba tumbos con su pequeña cabecita, simplemente no podía evitar dormitar de vez en cuando, como si el sueño fuera a hacerlo desmayarse. Justo entonces, cuando por fin cayó dormido tan solo unos minutos, el sonido de unos zapatos entrando por la puerta lo sacaron de su maravilloso descanso.

— ¡Señor, no estaba durmiendo! — Pero no se trataba de Sherlock en lo absoluto.

Aquel hombre era, casi, una cabeza más bajito que el hokan. Tenía ojos celestes, aunque no tan claros como los suyos, cabello rubio ceniza y la piel ligeramente más rosada que la del señor de la casa. Charles contempló su ropa, un saco y unos pantalones al estilo occidental, diferentes a los kimonos de Genosha, con zapatos negros de cuero y una sombrilla negra entre sus manos. Su edad parecía andar cerca de los 25, no mucho mayor a Sherlock.

— Tal parece que ya no más, ¿cierto?... — Su voz, además, era mucho más amable que la de Sherlock. — Que jovencito tan lindo… ¿no estará tu hermano mayor de casualidad?

Charles tardó un poco en comprender que se trataba de Sherlock a quien buscaba.

— ¡Señor Watson! — Entonces Molly apareció en la entrada, vestida con su kimono para dormir y caminando tal como los gatos lo hacen sobre los tejados más angostos de los que hay en las okiyas. Inmediatamente Charles supo que, quien fuera que ese hombre fuese, Irene no debía saber que se encontraba ahí. — Permítame un momento por favor…

En tan solo segundos, Molly consiguió entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer que contestaba el teléfono durante todo el día y la noche. Ella administraba las citas de Sherlock y se las hacía llegar a Irene. Ambas chicas discutieron por minutos, mientras el hombre esperaba de pie junto a Charles. El pequeño no podía dejar de inspeccionar su ropa, tan parecida a la de los embajadores que alguna vez visitaron el palacio de su padre. Extrañamente, aun no se topaba con ninguno que hubiera conocido a su familia… y que pudiera decirle algo sobre su hermana.

— ¿Esperas aquí despierto hasta que tu hermano mayor llega a casa?

— Sí, señor. — Con verdadero autocontrol y disciplina, Charles se había aprendido las maneras de dirigirse a otros, aun cuando su verdadera naturaleza lo había acostumbrado en sus 9 años a ser llamado "señor" y jamás al contrario.

— Debe ser difícil, Sherlock puede ser muy complicado… y le gusta dormir poco. — Charles no supo que contestar a eso, si es que en realidad había algo que decir. — Pero se nota que tú eres muy fuerte y buen chico… cuida de él por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

El castaño parpadeó confundido y mientras el mayor le sonreía amablemente, Molly llegó hasta ellos e hizo una gran reverencia, acto seguido, se llevó a Charles casi arrastrando en dirección del jardín trasero.

— ¿Qué te dijo el señor Watson?

— Nada importante… — Contestó con sinceridad. La chica temblaba con nerviosismo. Dentro de su cabeza, Charles pudo ver como pedía a la telefonista que comunicara a Sherlock sobre la visita del actor Andrey Torrence, un nombre ficticio, por supuesto. Parecía algo asi como una clave.

— De acuerdo, ¡escucha con atención, Charles! Por ningún motivo la señora Irene debe saber de la visita del señor Watson, ¡es más, olvida que escuchaste el nombre!... recuerda lo que te dije tu primer dia aquí, Charles… complace a la señora y al señor Sherlock sin cuestionarlos. Ahora, vuelve a tu habitación, yo me encargo de la entrada.

Aún más confundido que antes, Charles caminó en dirección de su alcoba, pero entonces recordó que nadie había cerrado la puerta al dejar entrar al hombre del misterio.  
Caminó en dirección de la entrada, pero esta vez rodeando toda la okiya para impedir que lo escucharan, tardando más en el proceso. Tal como sospechó, Molly no regresó para cerrar y ya nadie estaba ahí. Hizo lo que debía y emprendió el camino de regreso a su habitación, cuando un sonido extraño lo detuvo justo frente al almacén de kimonos. No había velas alumbrando el lugar, pero los jadeos y gemidos que salían de ahí fueron suficientemente altos como para que el joven Charles olvidara cualquier tarea u orden por seguir y caminara muy sigilosamente hacia el lugar. Sin dar demasiados rodeos a la idea, usó su telepatía para saber porque se oían esos extraños y húmedos sonidos saliendo de ahí. Tan rápido como su mente recorrió el lugar, se encontró con una imagen que lo llenaba de más dudas que respuestas.  
Aquel hombre, el señor Watson, se encontraba recostado sobre la superficie del oscuro almacen, con ambas piernas extendidas hacia los lados y los brazos casi atados por si solos tras la nuca de Sherlock, quien al parecer había regresado en cuanto lo llamaron a la sala de té que visitaba. El hokan se encontraba descubierto del pecho a la cadera, aun cuando el otro hombre yacía desnudo por completo, y se erguía justo entre sus piernas con la mirada nublada de un sentimiento que Charles desconocía y con sus manos apoyadas sobre las caderas del señor Watson. Ambos jadeaban el nombre del otro bastante quedito, esperando a no ser descubiertos.

Charles cortó su propia visión de los hechos y corrió asustado hacia su habitación.  
No sabía que era lo que había visto en aquel almacén… pero tenía la vaga idea de porque la señora Irene no debía saberlo.

—O—O—O—

Días después de aquella extraña visita nocturna, las cosas parecieron volverse rutinarias para Charles en cuanto a las aventuras nocturnas de Sherlock con ese hombre, a quien ya conocía bien, el señor John Watson.  
Charles se encontraba acomodando la habitación del hokan, creyéndolo en una de sus citas vespertinas, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y el hombre de mirada cerúlea lo observó con una frialdad que parecía suavizada en niveles extraordinarios. Sus ojos lucían distintos después de ver a John y Charles creía saber por qué. Probablemente Sherlock estaba enamorado.

— ¿Estás registrando mis cosas?

— No, señor… solo limpio, como la señora me lo ordenó.

Sherlock no mencionó nada más y se sentó frente al espejo, justo al lado de una mesita que contenía todo lo que un hokan necesitaba para arreglarse para una cita.

— Irene piensa que estás listo para comenzar tu entrenamiento de hokan. — Charles apenas y sabía lo que eso significaba, solo lo veía como un escalón más dentro de aquel nivel de plebeyo que ahora tenía. — ¿Alguna vez Molly te ha explicado lo que eso significa?

— No… — Y ciertamente, Molly jamás le había dicho a Charles lo que hacían los señores como Loki o Sherlock exactamente.

Sherlock suspiró, casi como si se cansara de todo eso, pero se hizo a un lado, lo suficiente para permitir que Charles mirara su reflejo dentro de aquel espejo enorme que tenía frente a él. Se inclinó para tomar algo de la mesita y de nuevo enfocó su mirada en sí mismo a través de la imagen.

— Estos son mis pinceles… — Mostró los pequeños objetos al niño tras él. Algunos eran más grandes que otros, con menos o más cerdas y de distintos tonos desde el rojizo cobre hasta el amarillo chillante. — Este es un polvo que uso para cubrir mi rostro de blanco, con eso pareciera que soy más pálido y mis ojos se ven aún más claros. — Mostró un pequeño estuche de madera repleto de una especie de polvo compacto de color blanco que lo llenaba todo. Charles lo olfateó ligeramente y regresó el recipiente a manos de su dueño. Sherlock comenzó a cubrirse del maquillaje con una brocha regordeta y peluda, haciendo tal cual dijo a Charles, que su rostro luciera mucho más pálido, pero no desagradable. — Aquel kimono que está colgado en la percha del fondo — Señaló a la pieza que adornaba un extremo de la habitación, de tonos azules, como Charles había llegado a aprender a Sherlock le gustaban los tonos negros y azules, con un fantástico paisaje decorado con flores de primavera y aves de 100 colores distintos. — Es un obsequio de mi danna… ¿sabes lo que es un danna, Charles?

— ¿Es su protector? — Contestó el pequeño con timidez. Justo entonces alzó su mirada y pudo ver el reflejo del rostro más melancólico y triste que había visto en el hokan desde que había llegado ah. Sherlock se veía tan deprimido en ese momento que su rostro, siempre frio, pero bastante atractivo, se volvió ligeramente más sombrío.

— Si… el maldito, eso es… — Charles no comprendió esas palabras, solo recordó todo cuanto sabía del danna de Sherlock, el hombre rico que mantenía a la okiya Adler con generosas cantidades de dinero. Como ya había mencionado, tomaba a Sherlock durante 3 días cada quincena y lo llevaba hasta su propiedad, de la cual volvía el hokan aún más deprimido de lo que abandonaba la okiya. En los 6 meses que Charles llevaba viviendo en la okiya Adler, muy pocas ocasiones recibieron la visita del danna de Sherlock. Dos o tres, a lo mucho. Generalmente, el moreno iba a su encuentro en algún lugar lejano del que él apenas y escuchaba entre las conversaciones de Irene con Molly. La chica le había dicho alguna ocasión que el danna de Sherlock era un hombre a quienes todos en el distrito respetaban, poderoso e influyente, pero no solo por verdadera admiración, sino por un miedo en general. — Mi danna me ha obsequiado ese y muchos otros kimonos… — Continuó la narración, deteniéndose solo para aclararse la garganta. Si Charles no conociera a Sherlock desde hacía ya un semestre, habría creído que lloraría en cualquier momento. — Los kimonos son importantes porque son nuestra carta de presentación cuando acudes a una cita. Somos hokanes, Charles… nuestra única función es similar a la de las muñecas que ves en los aparadores de aquellas tiendas que observas tan embobado cada vez que visitas el distrito — El castaño de perturbó al saberse descubierto. — Solo sonreír, asentir con la cabeza, fingir que escuchas algo interesante y repetirl veces en una noche. Es todo lo que hacemos. Es todo lo que merecemos ser. Somos adornos de hombres ricos y entretenimiento de idiotas con poder.  
No tienes derecho a esperar más.

Nada pudo deprimir más a Charles en ese momento. Mientras observaba al hombre arreglando el resto de sus cosas y preparándose para salir a su primera cita de la tarde, Charles lo miraba con la misma miradita triste de los niños cuando descubren el secreto para un gran truco de magia. Ahí, tras la cortina de humo que era la belleza maravillosa de Sherlock Holmes, el significado de su vida, su valor mismo, no era mayor al de esos kimonos tan lujosos que portaba. Preciosas obras de arte, piezas de alguna famosa colección… pero pedazos de tela al final… si tan solo lo rompías, perdía su valor y se transformaba en basura, un objeto despreciable.  
¿Ese era acaso el verdadero significado de ser hokan?, ¿tan poco valía aquel hombre tan atractivo e inteligente?, ¿era eso lo que esperaban de él para un futuro?  
Si antes pensaba que su vida tenía el mínimo significado, después de aquella conversación, sintió que todo él se encontraba compuesto de algo insignificante.

Justo cuando la vestidora llegó a la habitación para ayudar a Sherlock con su kimono, el moreno le indicó que se cambiaría en la habitación contigua y la despachó fuera de ahí.  
Antes de salir tras ella con el kimono, observó una última vez a Charles a los ojos y le habló con la misma frialdad que había empleado todos esos meses.

— Vete, Charles Xavier… y si tienes la oportunidad, jamás vuelvas.

—O—O—O—

Habían pasado 8 meses desde que Charles había llegado a la okiya Adler. Se había deshecho por completo de la esperanza de volver con su madre y sus estudios como hokan habían comenzado aquella tarde, dos meses atrás, cuando Sherlock le advirtió que nada prometedor le deparaba el futuro. Solo él y su vida sin sentido.  
Terminando de hacer una compra menor para la okiya, Charles caminaba entristecido por las orillas de un río angosto que atravesaba el distrito entero. Su vida estaba vacía y la necesidad de saber cómo se encontraba su hermana, comenzaba a afectarlo de tal forma que hasta podía verla en el reflejo de sus aguas frescas. Entonces notó que no era solamente su deseo… el… ¡realmente la estaba viendo ahí!

— ¡RAVEN! — Corrió en dirección de la rubia, una niña de al menos 8 años, con hermosos ojos claros y el rostro palido, bastante esbelto para su edad. Muy distinta a como la había dejado en el palacio.

— ¡Charles!

Ambos niños se abrazaron con fuerza y comenzaron a llorar. Charles olvidó por completo la tristeza que lo había llenado los últimos 2 meses y se arropó tanto como pudo en el contacto con su pequeña hermana menor. Aun cuando no compartían sangre, Raven se había criado con el cuándo su padre la adoptó, además que ambos eran mutantes, así que se agradaron casi al instante. Raven abrazaba con la misma fuerza al joven mutante y ocultaba en su hombro todo el llanto que corría por sus mejillas.

— ¡Vámonos, Raven, huyamos juntos!

— ¡Charles, tengo miedo, mucho!, ¡ayúdame, por favor!, no quiero volver a ese lugar, es horrible y me obligan a hacer cosas asquerosas y dolorosas, ¡tienes que ayudarme!

Charles asintió frente a la chica. No necesitaba leer su mente, solo veía su rostro y el pánico en sus ojos, para comprender la gravedad de su condición. Y aunque él vivía bastante bien, en comparación, no deseaba, en lo absoluto, el mismo destino que Sherlock Holmes.

— Salgamos de este lugar y viajemos para buscar algún amigo de mi padre… alguien debe saber que pasó con su fortuna y porque mi madre nos apartó del palacio… estoy seguro que mi padre no me dejó en la calle… a ninguno de los dos.

Raven asintió con miedo y giró su mirada en todas direcciones. Charles hizo lo mismo, pero, para su miedo, observó a Molly caminando por entre las callejuelas, no muy lejos de ellos.

— ¡Corre, Raven, por aquí!

Tomó a su hermana fuertemente del brazo y la arrastró por entre los callejones, pero su grito dio aviso a la chica de la okiya Adler, quien comenzó a correr atemorizada por los azotes que recibiría si Charles se escapaba haciendo un mandado que a ella le correspondía.  
Las calles eran de roca lisa y las paredes de una especie de madera y papel. Charles y Raven corrían asustados, con el pecho lleno de adrenalina y sus pies tan veloces como jamás creyeron.  
Cerca del lugar donde el distrito cambia completamente, apartado de las salas de té donde los hokanes y las geishas entretenían a los caballeros, Raven y Charles se detuvieron a respirar, justo en un callejón sin salida. Al parecer, habían perdido a Molly por completo.  
Fue imposible para Charles no sentir culpa y pena por la muchacha, quien había sido casi como una hermana, una buena amiga para él en todos esos meses… pero aquella era su oportunidad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Y la única voz que no deseaba escuchar en ese momento, le hizo dar un salto del puro susto. Raven se giró para contemplar al hombre que los acorraló en la única salida posible para el callejón. Charles empalideció por completo al ver a Sherlock Holmes observándolo cauteloso.

Solo le tomó segundos comprender todo y Charles pudo leer en su mente como deducía con una velocidad y, para su asombro, con una verdadera maestría, por qué se encontraba ahí, escondido, tomado de la mano con aquella chica y con su pequeño cuerpo temblando todo.

— Se-s-eñor Sher… Sherlock… — Jadeó su nombre tanto como pudo.

— ¿Estabas intentando huir?

— ¡Señor Sherlock! — Peor aún, Molly estaba cerca de alcanzarlos. — ¡Señor, deténgalos, Charles intenta huir!, ¡la señora Irene…!

Charles miró en dirección de Molly, después de Raven y finalmente del hombre.  
Debía usar su telepatía, solo así podría huir… pero… en muchas partes del distrito una especie de campo de energía protegía los espacios abiertos y las mutaciones desaparecían por completo. Ese punto en específico requería de gran energía mental para poder usar su poder.  
El castaño temblaba de miedo ante la reacción del más grande, mientras Raven lo abrazaba con fuerza que ni ella sabía que tenía. Justo cuando el hokan alzó su mano, Charles cerró los ojos con fuerza, casi sintiendo la futura bofetada que le encestaría, cuando de pronto la vocecilla de Raven lo obligó a alzar la mirada de nuevo.

— Ch…Charles… — El telepata se quedó mudo de la impresión.

Sherlock había sacado un pequeño fajo de billetes de su obi. Era dinero, dinero real.  
¿Qué intentaba hacer?

— Recuerda lo que te dije, Charles. — El mayor puso el dinero en sus manos y se encaminó al encuentro con Molly.

Aun con la impresión tatuada en su rostro, Charles apretó los billetes con verdadera desesperación, tomó a Raven una vez más de la mano y juntos reanudaron la carrera en dirección del final del distrito.  
Alejándose tanto como podía de aquel sitio, de la prisión y del futuro más espantoso que podría esperar.

Y corrieron durante casi 20 minutos, pausando cuando sus pies son podían dar un solo paso más, cuando una voz femenina los llamó tras ambos.

— ¡Raven!, ¿Qué haces?

La rubia detuvo su paso en seco y se giró para ver a quien la llamaba. Una morena de casi su misma edad, ojos cafés oscuros y cabello negro. Sus labios eran más grandes que los de la rubia y su cuerpo lucía mucho más menudito. Charles jadeaba cansado, pero no dejaba la mano de su hermana libre, preocupado por lo que esa pequeña pudiera hacer por retrasarlos.

— Angel… yo… este es mi hermano… voy a huir, Angel, no puedo soportarlo más…

— ¡Por favor!, no lo hagas… si lo haces, mamá me azotará a mi…

— No puedo quedarme más, Angel, mi hermano y yo tenemos el dinero y la oportunidad… esto no…

— ¡Esperen solo un poco más, por favor!... Alex también vendrá, el su hermano… Raven… no puedes dejarnos… por favor… — La voz suplicante hizo mella en los hermanos. Era más de lo que podían soportar.  
Lejos del distrito, ya entrados en el campo, Charles podía usar su poder de telepatía y descubrir cuál era el mejor lugar para llevar a cabo el plan.

— Charles… por favor… — Raven soltó ligeramente el agarre de su hermano, asustándolo en el acto.

— No… ¡Raven, no!

— ¡Espérame a media noche junto al puente rojo del río central!... estaremos ahí y huiremos juntos…

— ¡NO, es ahora!, ¡Raven…!

— ¡Por favor, Charles…! ¿No te gustaría acaso que alguien me ayudara de la misma forma?

El castaño guardó silencio, más preocupado por su hermana, pero consiente de su propia respuesta. Si, aquello era lo más justo que podría hacer, además, con el dinero que Sherlock que le había dado era más que suficiente para sobrevivir algunas semanas hasta regresar a su casa.

— No en el puente, no es seguro… mejor en la entrada del teatro, la que casi nadie visita… a la media noche.

— Promételo, Charles… te esperaré, pero… si no podemos esperar demasiado…

—Lo sé… estaré ahí.

— Y Charles…

— ¿Si?

— Feliz cumpleaños, hermano…

—O—O—O—

Escondido entre los arbustos cercanos a la salida del distrito, Charles intentaba pasar desapercibido de entre los plebeyos que pasaban por los caminos cercanos, pero tal fue su suerte que uno de ellos, un hombre mayor con carroza, a quien antes había visto dejar verduras en un mercado cercano a la okiya, lo reconoció de inmediato como el pequeño aprendiz del señor Holmes.  
Con su condición de plebeyo, no podía negar que estaba en un mandado, pues sabrían de inmediato que estaba escapando y de aceptarlo, quizá tendría que resolver más preguntas. No podía usar su telepatía, estaba demasiado agotado y hambriento. Solo había una respuesta segura.  
Así que el hombre se ofreció a llevar a la okiya.  
Gran, gran decepcion…  
Pero algo de esperanza había en todo ello.  
La okiya no quedaba demasiado lejos del teatro donde se reuniría con Raven. Si regresaba y se escabullía solo hasta que anocheciera, bien podía escapar justo para encontrarse a tiempo con su hermana y el resto.  
Sin dudas ese era su plan. Lamentablemente, aquella tarde la lluvia llegó como por deseo divino y la oscuridad sobrecogió el distrito entero antes incluso del anochecer. La carroza del hombre de atascó justo frente a la okiya Adler y esto le dio muy poco tiempo a Charles para escabullirse dentro del lugar sin ser visto. Solo deseaba que Molly aún no hubiera comentado su escape por temor y asi nadie notara su ausencia o presencia en el lugar. Pero… justo al cruzar la entrada con suficiente cautela y sintiéndose en parte bendecido por encontrar todo vacío, Charles observó el almacén de kimonos, el lugar donde Sherlock se veía durante las noches con el señor Watson, y la idea lo sobrecogió casi como una iluminación. Sin detenerse a examinar nada, Charles corrió en dirección del almacen y abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrando así en plena acción a Sherlock Holmes y John Watson. Sherlock se encontraba encima de John, con las mejillas carmesí y su cabello empapado en sudor, mientras que John estaba en cuatro, con las rodillas sobre la superficie y los brazos contra el suelo, son su miembro en la mano de Sherlock y la otra mano empujándolo en su propia dirección, como si lo hubiera ayudado a embestirlo con más fuerza.

Los tres se espantaron por lo que acababa de ocurrir y al instante Charles cubrió su boca para evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa. Sherlock se acomodó el kimono lo mejor que pudo y salió de la pequeña casita que servía de almacén, visiblemente enojado.

— ¿¡Que rayos haces aquí!?, ¡debiste huir con tu hermana!

— ¡Señor, yo! — AL dar un paso hacia atrás, Charles golpeó un balde que sostenía dos escobas grandes y viejas que por el puro peso del palo hicieron que el sonido retumbara en todo el jardín de la okiya.

Ambos entornaron los ojos con terror en dirección del interior de la casa.

— ¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?! — La voz iracunda de Irene. La habían despertado.

Justo entonces John salió vestido tan bien como había podido arreglarse, miró la salida y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Sherlock lo alcanzó y poca atención le prestó a Charles, solo podía pensar en aquel hombre.

— ¡Espera, John!, por favor, cálmate… lo lamento, no sé qué ha pasado esta noche, vuelve mañana…

— ¡No, Sherlock! No puedo seguir viéndote más… no así, como si fuéramos polisones… ladrones dentro de este… lugar… — El hombre quien siempre había parecido amable ante los ojos de Charles, lucia muy enfadado y ofendido por las palabras del hokan.

— ¡No me gusta esperar para verte!, nos reuniremos donde tú digas, pero, por favor…

— No, Sherlock… esto se acabó, no puedo seguir haciéndole esto a Mary… yo… simplemente…

Entonces las puertas más cercanas al jardín hicieron un estruendo similar al de una cortina abriéndose, así que Sherlock besó velozmente al hombre y lo dejó salir de ahí casi corriendo.  
Charles había seguido la escena con temor, pero fue pánico lo que llegó a el una vez que se encontró con Irene y Molly observándolo de frente.

— ¡Pero que descaro!, ¡mira nada más lo que ven mis ojos!, ¿Qué has dicho que escapó esta tarde? —La mujer, quien siempre cargaba con su fusta, miró en dirección de Molly y después de Charles. La lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor fuerza y Sherlock simplemente permanecia ahí, como perdido en una inmensidad dolorosa e inteminable.

— Así fue, señora… — Susurró Molly, llena de temor.

La morena alzó la mirada con verdadera ira, movió la fusta de una forma que emitió un sonido que atemorizó más a Charles y en cosa de segundos comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza sobre el rostro y los hombros, haciendo que el pequeño soltara alaridos de dolor y gritos de desesperación.

Molly se cubrió el rostro con dolor ajeno y Sherlock permaneció ahí, mirando en dirección de la salida. Entonces algo llegó hasta sus pies, por debajo del kimono de Charles y frente a la mirada perpleja de Irene. Era el fajo de billetes que le había dado para escapar.

— ¡ASI QUE HAS VUELTO UNICAMENTE A ROBAR! — La mujer siguió golpeando, ahora con mayor fuerza, al pobre Charles, quien gritaba "Señor Sherlock", en busca de la confesión del mayor. Que el admitiera que le había dado ese dinero era su única escapatoria al sufrimiento… pero no iba asuceder. — ¡Esto te va a enseñar, sucio ladrón!

— ¡No lo robé!, ¡no he venido a robarle nada!, ¡Señor Sherlock, dígale lo que pasó! — Suplicó una última vez. Irene alzó la fusta de una forma amenazadora, Molly comenzó a sollozar por el miedo y Sherlock comenzó a caminar en dirección de su habitación, ignorando ese último ruego. Eso llenó de ira al menor. Y toda amabilidad fue olvidada por el momento. — ¡No he sido yo quien la ha despertado, fueron ellos!, ¡él señor Sherlock se ve a escondidas aquí con un hombre llamado John Watson!, ¡yo los vi! ¡y este dinero es suyo, él me lo dio!

Entonces… un silencio sepulcral… tan solo el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el suelo se podía apreciar. Sherlock detuvo su andar en ese preciso intante. Se giró para ver los ojos de Charles, con una expresión que el menor no podía identificar que significaba.  
Aun creyendo que no lo tomaría en cuenta, Irene se detuvo de su tortura y se giró en dirección de Sherlock. Su mejor ayudante, una mujer castaña de rasgos atractivos, apareció desde el interior justo para escuchar la orden de la mujer.

— ¡Sujetalo!

La chica agarró a Sherlock por los brazos y lo sujetó por atrás, mientras que Irene le abría el kimono a la altura de los muslos. Le separó las piernas y lo tocó como Charles jamás creyó que una dama debería tocar a un hombre. Justo del mismo sitio que él había tocado en el señor Watson momentos atrás.  
Cuando sacó la mano, tenía húmeda toda la palma. Se frotó con los mismos dedos de esa mano y los olisqueó. Tras lo cual le dio una bofetada espantosa, dejando marcada su mano sobre el perfil pálido del hombre.

— ¡Cierren las puertas con candado! — Ordenó Irene, dejándonos a todos tal cual estábamos. — Nadie más saldrá de esta okiya hoy.

La lluvia continuó su camino y todo se volvió silencio en el lugar.  
Nunca podría ir a ver a su hermana… y había traicionado a un hombre que le había brindado una oportunidad para cambiar su destino. Al intentar escapar, toda posibilidad de convertirse en hokan y ahora se encontraba condenado de por vida a ser un esclavo más, algo aún más bajo de lo que ya era, en aquella okiya. Para siempre.

De no ser por la lluvia, a Charles no le cabría la menor duda que Sherlock había dejado escapar un par de lágrimas. Aunque entre tanas gotas cayendo, apenas y se percibían diferentes al resto.  
Creía que el hombre se vengaría en ese momento, que lo golpearía quizá un poco más o que lo expulsaría a la calle a palos. Pero Sherlock no hizo más que permanecer ahí, de pie, perdido dentro de aquel jardín.

—No debiste volver. Ahora, te has arruinado.

O—O—O

**Pues es el primer crossover que escribo de estos universos.  
Como podrán ver por la participación de Loki, es un UniversoMARVEL/SherlockBBC**

**Van a haber más personajes de la serie y de MARVEL. Es, principalmente, THORKI, CHERIK y JOHNLOCK. Habrá, quiero, otras parejas, pero hasta ahora de aquí va mi idea.  
Tiene ligeras ideas de "Memorias de una Geisha", el libro, no la película. Pero también de mí propia imaginación y la palabra "hokan" no es inventada, eran los hombres que hacían lo mismo que las geishas en una época anterior a ellas. Una okiya es el lugar donde viven, kimono es una especie de ropa, obi el cinto que lo ata. El resto de las palabras japonesas que emplee, regularmente voy a explicarlas dentro del mismo fic, pero para cualquier duda, pueden preguntar y se los responderé con gusto.  
El resto de los capítulos no será tan largo, es solo que esta es la introducción y quería que entendieran la idea.**


	2. La Promesa

_Los personajes de Sherlock BBC no me pertenecen, ni los de la empresa MARVEL. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Solo los utilizo para este Fic y no gano nada con ello._

**La promesa**

Pasaron meses enteros de tortuosos silencios dentro de la okiya para Charles. Nadie le dirigía la palabra y si antes se había sentido como un plebeyo, ahora no era siquiera eso.  
Irene había decidido tratarlo como a una de las bocanadas de humo que liberaba hacia el cielo con tanta simpleza, que hasta la más pequeña mota de polvo parecía más importante ante sus ojos. Había intentado escapar, así que todas sus posibilidades de convertirse en hokan habían sido anuladas. No iría más a la escuela de hokanes, no tendría tiempo para leer y nunca jamás volvería a pasar tiempo con Sherlock. Sobre este último… las cosas se volvieron espantosas. No solo lo había traicionado después de darle su ayuda, sino que cooperó para la ruina del hombre. Después de aquella noche, el señor Watson no volvió, ni siquiera se le veía por las tardes, cuando solía ir a preguntar por Sherlock. El hombre desapareció de la vida de Holmes por completo… y esto lo destruyó internamente. Ya no lucía tranquilo, dormía menos que antes y su semblante se había convertido en algo mucho más sombrío.  
Después del "accidente", algunas cosas extrañas sucedieron, cosas que Charles no llegaría a comprender hasta después de varios años.  
Tal como sabía, el danna de Sherlock, su protector, era un hombre de temer y así como Irene le había advertido al moreno, el chisme de lo que había sucedido en la okiya llegó hasta oídos de él. Dos días después del accidente, su danna mandó llamarlo al lugar donde se reunían. Sherlock se fue durante una semana, pero al volver su rostro tenía marcas ligeras similares a moretones y cortadas. Charles se impresionó al verlo de lejos, escondido en el jardín trasero. Molly lo recibió con gran pesar e Irene se limitó a advertirle sobre "cosas peores que podrían haber sucedido". En esa ocasión, por accidente, Charles topó su mirada con la del hokan, pero ya no había amabilidad para él en esos ojos, ni siquiera la fría indiferencia de antes. Había rencor hacia el pequeño.  
No supo que le había sucedido en su encuentro con su danna, pero escuchó a Molly decirle a una de las sirvientas de la cocina: "el señor Moriarty es un hombre cruel".

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, Charles pasó a ser una sombra a la que todos valoraban poco, incluso Molly, quien alguna vez fue amable con él. En parte se sabía merecedor de semejante nivel de desprecio por parte de la chica, pero eso no significaba que le importaba menos.  
Forzadoa vivir para siempre entre los sirvientes, Charles continuó su trabajo, viendo día a día como el señor Sherlock salía durante las mañanas a sus clases, en las tardes a todas las citas que tenía y pasar el resto de la noche en su trabajo en alguna casa de té. Su vida era interesante, llena de actividades que al menos a él le parecían importantes… mientras que él permanecía fregando los pisos, barriendo el patio y sacudiendo los colchones. Todos parecían estar haciendo algo que tenía valor, pero él no era más que una pequeña hoja que se dejaba arrastrar por el viento en direcciones que no conocía ni podía controlar.

O—O—O

Cuando por fin habían pasado 8 meses, Charles se encontraba haciendo sus tareas rutinarias cuando alguien llamó a la entrada de la okiya. Un paquete con su nombre fue entregado.  
Le habría encantado abrirlo por sí mismo, pero Irene lo mandó a llamar y lo abrió con rapidez.  
Con toda la emoción que se puede contener, Charles deseaba que aquello fuera una manera de liberarse de su encierro. Quizá Raven le había enviado algo de dinero para pagar sus deudas o quizá era una carta para anunciarle que su madre lo deseaba de vuelta una vez más.  
Entonces el contenido quedó ante sus ojos. Un pequeño par de tablillas mortuorias budistas con nombres que el castaño no necesitaba que le tradujeran.

— "Estimado señor Xavier…" —Comenzó a leer Irene.

Aunque su mente se posó en los pequeños tablones, el resto de él viajó a otro tiempo, a otro sitio cuando era feliz con su padre, su madre y el palacio donde había crecido hasta antes de los 9 años. Recordó el paisaje de flores, juegos de té y arte por todas partes… y tan pronto como nublaron su vista, desapareció.  
Aquellos eran los nombres de su madre, su padrastro y su hermanastro. Una explosión en el tren que habían abordado acabó con la vida de decenas de personas, incluidos sus familiares. La carta iba de parte de un mozo que había trabajado para su madre durante toda la vida y que le deseaba a Charles que pudiera convertirse en hokan para así tener un futuro sin inestabilidad económica y diversas adversidades que la incertidumbre del abandono trae consigo. Además, le informaba, que meses atrás su hermana Raven había vuelto al palacio solo para apenar a la señora Xavier, pero tan misteriosamente como llegó, se fue también, llevándose consigo suficientes objetos de valor como para considerársele una ladrona peligrosa.

Charles escuchó a Irene silenciosamente, entonces Molly entró siendo llamada por la mujer. Ambas guardaron silencio hasta que el pequeño comenzó a romper en llanto y entregó a Molly las tablillas.

— Ponlas donde no las vea y me sienta tan mal.

— ¡No seas tan malagradecido! — Lo reprendió Irene. — Esto es todo lo que posees de tu infancia. Ponlas junto al resto, en la entrada de la okiya para que puedas rezarles y nunca lo olvides, niño. La familia es lo más importante y ahora ya solo nos tienes a nosotros.

—O—O—O—

Raven jamás volvió por él… su madre había muerto y jamás se convertiría en nada importante. Todo para lo que fue educado se había convertido en una carga inútil que solamente lo amargaba más y los días se volvieron en rutinas contiguas que no le permitían olvidar el pasado ni avanzar al futuro.  
Como si las cosas a su alrededor fueran todas más importantes que él, su existencia comenzó a ser una visión de un mundo que no sabía si realmente existía.

…

Durante la tarde de aquella primavera, Irene llamó a Charles para ordenarle que fuera a la escuela de hokanes, donde Sherlock aun estudiaba, para devolverle a este un par de anteojos que había dejado en la mesita de té. Sherlock no usaba anteojos, pero su compañero si lo hacía y se los había llevado para entregarlos al día siguiente, sin embargo, los dejó en la mesa antes de partir.  
Eso impresionó a Charles, quien después de un año en la okiya, había descubierto que Sherlock era un genio y olvidar algo, para él, no era una opción.  
Todos los hokanes estudiaban en una escuela especial para geishas en el centro del distrito. Era un edificio antiguo de 6 piezas enormes, con un amplio jardín florido y una entrada de madera uiada por un puentecillo que travesaba un lago pequeño que rodeaba todos los edificios. Tenía una barda del doble de altura que un hombre y toda ella estaba arreglada con tejas rojizas entrelazadas.  
Corrió tan rápido como le fue posible y llegó justo cuando el mayor salía de sus clases.  
Tan solo unos segundos después, Charles se detuvo en seco cuando alcanzó a distinguir al hombre que acompañaba a Sherlock.

— "Loki"… — Murmuró con susto para sí mismo.

Ambos hombres se apartaron de la entrada y de toda persona cerca, justo bajo un árbol cercano a la calle principal. Laufeyson no parecía muy contento con aquella conversación y Sherlock no perdía una mirada fiera y calculadora que recientemente empleaba bastante seguido.  
Charles se inclinó lo suficiente desde su escondite, cuando una maestra que lo observó espiando, llamó la atención de los 3.

— ¡Tu, niño!... ¿Qué haces ahí agachado en los arbustos?

Charles se levantó espantado y justo en ese momento, Loki y Sherlock le digirieron sus miradas.  
El hokan de su casa frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero el moreno de ojos verdes sonrió de una forma que aun con el paso de los años, Charles no aprendería a leer.  
Loki vestía majestuosamente con un kimono negro con detalles florales en hilos de oro, un obi verde turquesa y broches del mismo color le adornaban el cabello. Como solía, tenía un peinado semirecogido, que le hacía caer su oscura cabellera sobre los hombros. Su andar era similar al de las olas que tocaban las costas del mar que alguna vez Charles conoció.

Pasó justo a su lado, sin dejar de ver aquel pequeño hombrecito que se inclinaba sobre la calle tan ceremoniosamente como le era posible. Charles no podía saber si aún recordaba al chico como aquel que lo llamó serpiente en su propia okiya.  
Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Laufeyson.

Cuando Loki se alejó lo suficiente, Charles se acercó corriendo hasta Sherlock y sacó los anteojos de su obi.  
Era la primera ocasión en meses en que le dirigiría la palabra al hokan.

—Señor… olvidó estos anteojos… la señora Irene me pidió que se los trajera… — Dijo Charles con una inclinación que le permitía esconder su rostro por completo.

Sherlock miró sus pequeñas manos, pero no tomó el objeto. En su lugar, se giró en dirección de un pequeño grupo de hokanes que caminaba fuera de la escuela.

— ¿Ves al hombre de kimono café y azul? — Sherlock preguntó a un confundido Charles. El castaño alzó su tímida mirada en dirección del grupo y se encontró con el hombre a quien Sherlock describía. — El de cabello maltratado y aspecto simplón. Se llama Henry.

— No lo conozco. — Fue la respuesta del menor.

— Lo sé, no tendrías por qué conocerlo. Es estúpido y no posee cualidad alguna… solo pensé que sería interesante que supieras que él va a ser hokan y tu no.

Entonces Charles comprendió porque el hokan había "olvidado" los anteojos. Solo quería ser cruel con él.  
Sherlock jamás le perdonaría haberle arrebatado al único hombre que parecía importante en su vida. El llevaba meses siendo un criado cualquiera y eso era lo más cruel que el moreno podía haberle dicho. No soñaba particularmente en convertirse en hokan, pero al menos eso parecía dar un sentido a los hombres. Un sentido que su vida ya no poseía.  
Quizá no podía recriminárselo en la okiya, no porque Irene lo protegía especialmente, pero no se iba a permitir que ella o Molly le dijeran lo que podría o no hacer… pero en la calle era libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

El castaño permaneció ahí, un largo rato, observando a los hombres que pasaban. Podría ser que aquellos jóvenes solo se dirigieran a comer y no precisamente a resolver asuntos de trabajo, pero para Charles parecía que estaban haciendo algo realmente importante con su vida, mientras que el volvería a casa a fregar pisos.

Una vez dicho lo que deseaba, Sherlock dejó a Charles en el lugar donde había platicado, con los anteojos entre sus manos y el resto de la soledad que comúnmente acompañaba al menor.  
Entonces una idea espantosa cruzó la cabeza del telépata… todos progresarían en sus vidas, mientras que él seguiría siendo un mutante que se esconde del gobierno y que jamás avanzaría.  
Tal imagen lo llenó de terror, así que avanzó hacia la avenida principal, aquella que corría en dirección de un río llamado Kamo. Justo frente al gran teatro del distrito, una obra importante de kabuki se anunciaba con enormes cartelones bellamente ilustrados por el artista Clint Barton, un joven que era la moda en aquellos días, aunque Charles no lo sabía entonces.  
Quiso pensar en otra cosa, pero incluso en aquel sitio, repleto de hombres en trajes oscuros, kimonos, geishas y hokanes, andando de arriba abajo, intentando entrar en el lugar, el mensaje se le presentaba una y otra vez.  
Caminó hasta llegar a orillas del río Kamo y tomó asiento justo en el borde de acero que se formaba gracias a pequeñas columnas unidas por estructuras cilíndricas de metal enrojecido.  
Sus ojos celestes claros se inundaron por el llanto y una lágrima estuvo por escapar de ellos, hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

— Debe ser horrible sentirse desgraciado en un día tan apacible como este.

En aquellas calles tan abarrotadas, difícilmente alguien se habría detenido a charlar con él. Quizá le pedirían que se quitara del camino o algo parecido, pero aquel hombre, recién entrado en los 30, quizás, de cabellera castaña con brillos cobrizos, un cuerpo de atleta bien proporcionado, ojos azules como el cielo y con traje similar al de los grandes hombres de negocios, tal como el que el señor Moriaty, dueño de Sherlock, vestía todo el tiempo, fue amable con él.  
Entonces la mente de Charles divagó unos segundos… imaginando que seguía siendo el hijo de un hombre importante, allá en su palacio que a esas alturas parecía un sueño. Un mundo donde aquel hombre era un amigo de su padre, alguien que lo tomaría por la cabellera y acariciaría con ternura.

Al darse cuenta de la tremenda cara de estupidez que debía tener plantada en el rostro, Charles sacudió su rostro y secó su llanto. El hombre se inclinó para verlo mejor a los ojos, tan brillantes y azules, como los suyos, pero Charles sacó a relucir lo aprendido a base de golpes en la okiya y escondió su mirada del mayor. Este soltó un bufido, como si se resignara ante aquel gesto, pero terminó por hablarle de nuevo.

— Un chico con ojos tan atractivos y sin nada porque avergonzarse y aun así te escondes para ver… alguien debió ser muy cruel contigo…

— No, señor… — Con aquella cercanía, Charles podía respirar el delicado aroma a talco. Fácilmente reconocido por la fragancia que solía acompañar a su padre.

— Ninguno de nosotros encuentra en este mundo el reconocimiento que deberíamos… — Afirmó el hombre. Charles seguía con la mirada oculta por un par de mechones de cabello.

— Nadie querría reconocer a quienes son distintos al resto… — Fue la respuesta del menor, a lo que el hombre prestó tanta atención, tal como si le ofrecieran comenzar un negocio de suma importancia.

— ¿Y qué te gusta más, cereza o ciruela?

— ¿Se refiere… para comer?

— Yo vi un puesto de barquillos hace algunos minutos, allá, por donde la calle X y la D se unen…

— Señor Lensherr… — Interrumpió una hermosa mujer. Rubia, de ojos azul rey y un precioso kimono blanco con el cabello recogido de una manera que Charles recordó haber visto muchas veces en las mujeres que frecuentaban la okiya Adler. Era una geisha, el femenino de un hokan. — Ya estamos retrasados para la obra, seguramente ya comenzó el primer acto…

— La vemos todos los años, Emma… vamos a ver, lo más seguro es que alguna vez, tú también te hayas encontrado como él… — La manera en que dijo eso ultimo hizo a Charles creer que había algo más en aquellas palabras.

Aun cuando antes había usado su telepatía en muchas ocasiones, con Irene, Molly u otras sirvientas, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a reprimir su instinto por hacerlo. Estaba mal ser un mutante. Estaba mal ser como era. Y si alguien lo descubría… sería su muerte.  
Pero con aquel hombre, Charles se sintió completamente cohibido por la idea. No quería irrumpir en su mente así como si fuera un simple ladrón. Quería conocerlo, descubrir cosas por medio de su compañía… quería sentirse cercano a él.

— Como usted diga, señor presidente.

El hombre asintió y caminó un poco en dirección de aquel puesto que antes había mencionado, se giró y devolvió una mirada amable a Charles, dándole a entender que podía seguirlo.  
El castaño corrió hasta alcanzarlo y así caminar junto a un hombre que le había causado tan gran impresión, que el simple hecho de estar a su lado le hacía sonrojarse y sentir que el pecho se le alzaba con cada aliento en él.

Una vez en el sitio, el presidente compró un barquillo de cada sabor y ofreció a Charles el que escogiera. El castaño tomó el que era de cereza y comenzó a probarlo gustoso.

— ¿Tienes una habilidad que a los otros no les guste? — Preguntó el presidente.

La duda irrumpió en Charles. ¿Podía confiar en aquel hombre de ropa elegante y amable sonrisa?

En meses, la única persona que lo había mirado a los ojos y le mostró amabilidad…

— Creo que si…

— ¿Crees que esté bien vivir de esta manera?, ¿ocultando a quien realmente eres?... ¿Cuál es tu nombre, precioso?

Charles agachó su cabeza y pensó en ello. Ciertamente, le parecía correcto ocultarse. Cosas horribles le sucedían a los suyos una vez que salían a la luz. Con pena le reveló su nombre, pero no agregó nada más a ello.

— Charles… Todos tenemos miedos que enfrentar… pero cada peligro que surge nos hace darnos cuenta de cuan poderosos podemos ser. ¿Hay algo que quieras llegar a ser?

El pequeño alzó la mirada en dirección de la hermosa mujer que acompañaba al presidente antes y que ahora aguardaba a cierta distancia, en dirección del rio que habían atravesado.  
Recordó a Sherlock y la vida de obligaciones que llevaba. A Loki, el hombre más famoso de todo el distrito…  
Tomó un poco del jugo de cereza que había derretido el interior de su barquito ligeramente, se lo restregó en los labios, haciéndolos lucir rojos artificialmente, pero muy infantiles, y sonrió abiertamente al hombre.

— Quiero ser un hokan.

Tanto Geishas como Hokanes se pintaban los labios de un rojo, aun en diferentes tonalidades. La moda entonces era pintarse solamente la parte inferior del labio, en forma de un pequeño pucherito, pero los hokanes solían marcarlos con un rosado pálido que les daba un aspecto parecido al de los labios de una muñeca de porcelana.  
El hombre miró el gesto de Charles como un acto lleno de ternura y soltó una carcajada.

— Sin dudas serías uno maravilloso… hagamos algo… tu guarda el cambio que te di para algo de comida y toma esta moneda. — Ofreció una moneda que no pertenecía a Genosha, un objeto que Charles jamás había visto antes, envuelta en un pañuelo blanco con iniciales bordadas. "E.L." — Y prométeme que la próxima vez que alguien te haga sentir inferior por ser distinto, no habrá más llanto…

Charles apenas y pudo articular una respuesta, cuando el presidente lo dejó, dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda y encaminándose en dirección de la geisha rubia que lo esperaba cerca del puente.

De esta forma, con una vida renovada por las amables palabras de un desconocido, Charles Xavier corrió en dirección de la okiya, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y una ilusión por cumplir.  
Guardó el pañuelo entre sus pertenencias que nadie tocaba, pues eran poco importantes, las monedas las escondió entre las tablas que decoraban el suelo y al caer la noche, suplicó a quien fuera que lo escuchara en el mundo espiritual, sus padres, los dioses o incluso sus ancestros, que le permitieran crecer para convertirse en hokan. Para ser como uno de esas personas apuestas que acompañaban a los hombres como el señor presidente.  
Para entrar en su mundo… para ser suyo.

O—O—O—O

Pasaron años enteros sin que algún cambio significativo ocurriera en su vida. Si los espíritus lo escucharon o no, jamás lo supo… pero justo cuando el invierno llegó a ellos y los cambios de vestuario se estaban llevando a cabo, guardando los kimonos de verano y acomodando en los anaqueles los kimonos con forro, una visita llegó a casa del menor para cambiar por completo su vida entera.

— ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!, ¿Qué hace alguien como él, aquí, justo hoy? — Escuchó Charles los susurros de Irene a una de sus más allegadas sirvientas. — ¡Háganlo pasar de inmediato!

Aunque la dueña de la okiya acostumbraba vestir muy provocativamente todo el tiempo, en ese momento se acomodó su kimono de la forma más decente posible y tocó aquí y allá su peinado para comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar.  
Muy pocas ocasiones tenían oportunidad de ver a una Irene nerviosa, por eso tanto Molly como Charles, que a esas alturas ya se dirigían la palabra decentemente, se unieron para esconderse tras una de las entradas traseras a la sala del té.

Charles corrió a abrir la puerta y se arrodilló con suficiente ceremonia como para ocultar por completo su rostro. El hombre que entró lo miró de reojo, le entregó su sombrilla, pues había nevado recientemente y entró en la okiya sin hacer mayor preámbulo.  
Con tan solo ver el fur costoso que cubría sus hombros, el kimono negro de preciosas costuras doradas, el obi verde esmeralda y aquellos getas tan altos, sin duda lo reconoció al instante, aun con la cabeza inclinada sobre el suelo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, niño? — Charles ya tenía 14 años, pero había crecido muy poco en esos últimos años.

Le dijo que se llamaba Charles.

— Ponte de pie, Charles — Con la confusión dibujada en su rostro, el castaño hizo lo que el hombre le indicó, aun con la mirada oculta bajo mechones de cabello.

— Padre, estoy aquí… — Un apuesto muchachito de cabellera rubia y ojos celestes llegó hasta la entrada de la okiya, contemplando la escena en el momento. Hizo una inclinación respetuosa, aun para un plebeyo como Charles, algo que denotaba una educación muy avanzada en un joven que aparentaba no ser mayor a los 12.

— ¿De qué color dirías que son sus ojos, Sleipnir? — Preguntó Loki, alzando sin mayor contemplación el rostro de Charles, sorprendiendo al menor con semejante agarre.

El rubio dio unos pocos pasos hasta estar bastante cerca del castaño. No miró demasiado su mirada, hasta que respondió al moreno.

— "¿Cielo?" — Dijo con una naturaleza tan tranquila y simplona que el hokan sonrió complaciente.

— Poético y torpe, como tu padre… ¡en fin!, ciertamente, es el color del firmamento… ¿Cuántos niños habrá en todo el distrito con ojos tan puros?

El moreno no esperó demasiado por una respuesta, solo entró en la okiya y se encerró junto a Irene para charlar a solas.  
El chico de cabellera dorada sonrió amablemente a Charles y se hizo a un lado, por afuera de la entrada, para permitir que este siguiera con su labor de barrer el suelo de roca lisa.  
Aunque Charles moría por saber porque Loki Laufeyson había llegado hasta ese lugar, sabía que Molly estaría al pendiente de todo a escondidas y él no podía dejar de hacer sus deberes. Lo último que deseaba era encontrarse con Sherlock, su verdugo particular que se había encargado los años pasados de causarle problemas, tanto con Irene, como con el resto de quienes lo rodeaban. Jamás le perdonó lo que sucedió con el señor Watson, un doctor, había llegado a descubrir Charles con los años, el amante del hokan.

El silencio lo incomodaba demasiado, así que para matar sus propios pensamientos curiosos y la ansiedad, Charles se giró en dirección del muchacho que Loki llamara Sleipnir y se acercó ligeramente a él.

— ¿No gustas algo caliente?, ¿Por qué no esperas al señor adentro?

— Estoy mejor así, muy amable de su parte… no creo interesarme en lo que estén charlando allá adentro. ¿Tú no preferirías entrar?

Charles se impresionó al notar lo cortes que ese muchacho resultaba, aun para un desconocido… un plebeyo desconocido.

— Creo que con este frío, mejor sería barrer la entrada antes que la nieve sea tanta y yo esté tan entumido, que me hunda en ella.

Sleipnir soltó una carcajada y se paró con la espalda recargada en el muro que protegía a la okiya Adler del exterior. Charles se alivió al ver que hablaba con una persona amable.

— Eso sería divertido de ver. — Aceptó el menor.

— Pues aquí hay mucha nieve, ¿Por qué no te zambulles? — Contestó Charles con tal ligereza, que por un segundo olvidó su posición y con quien estaba hablando. Él era un sirviente más, mientras que aquel chico era el hijo de Loki, el hokan más importante del distrito. Había un enorme abismo entre ambos. Sin embargo, el rubio no pareció preocupado en lo absoluto por ello y comenzó a reír aún más fuerte, pues no esperaba que alguien le contestara de aquella forma tan directa. Jamás lo había experimentado antes.

— Eres muy honesto, Charles…

— Lo siento…

— No, es divertido… está bien…

Justo cuando comenzaban a sentirse más tranquilos, un grupo de chicos cruzó la calle justo donde ambos platicaban.

— ¿Es este otro de tus novios, Sleipnir? —Comentó uno de los chicos, no mayores al rubio. Charles parpadeó extrañado, después se giró para ver al rubio, pero este solo cerró los puños con fuerza.

— Al menos este no viste como tu mamá… — Soltó otro de ellos, mucho más gordo y con el cabello cortado en forma de hongo.

Charles frunció el ceño, pero solo entonces vio que Slepnir se contenía para contestar a esos sujetos, aunque no demasiado efectivamente.  
Unas bolas de nieve los golpearon por la espalda.

— ¡Dejen de hablar de nuestro papá, idiotas!

Una morena pequeña, con enormes ojos verdes y una piel blanca similar a la del resto del paisaje nevado, los había atacado a no muchos metros de distancia.

— ¡Yuru! — Sleipnir intervino antes que la niña repitiera su ataque.

— ¡Es la víbora de Laufeyson!, ¡víbora, víbora, víbora!

Los niños rodearon a Sleipnir y Charles, cuando el castaño se hartó de ser molestado.  
Sherlock, Loki, Irene, incluso Molly… todos buscaban hacerlo enfadar… y parecía que eso los haría muy felices.

Con los dedos, índice y medio, presionando su frente, Charles hizo que a los chicos les diera una jaqueca terrible, casi tan insoportable, que apenas pudieron salir corriendo de ahí.

— ¡Monstruos!

— ¿Has sido tú? — El rubio abrazaba a su hermanita con fuerza, pero su semblante no lucía asombrado o si quiera con temor. Charles tragó hondo… había delatado su naturaleza mutante…

— Yo, ah…

— Eres asombroso… — Susurró el rubio, ya con una sonrisa dibujada.

Charles se tiñó de rojo, pero la emoción le duró muy poco hasta que Loki, con una mirada serena y casi amable, apareció tras los niños, quienes corrieron felices a su encuentro, tal como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

El castaño sintió una fuerza comprimiéndole el pecho. Loki lo había visto también… y como una excusa perfecta para vengarse por lo que le dijo hacia años, estaba seguro que lo delataría.

Sin embargo… el hombre no dijo nada…

— ¡Charles!, ¿Qué rayos haces ahí de pie como un tonto?, ¡tráele su sombrilla a Loki ahora mismo!

El castaño corrió despavorido, temiendo que la mujer lo azotara con la fusta, pero en su camino hacia el lugar en la entrada en el que guardaban las sombrillas y zapatillas de los invitados, Charles se topó con Molly. La chica parecía haber visto un fantasma o cualquier especie de demonio, por lo impresionada que lucía.

— Ch…Charles… él… el señor Laufeyso… ¡Loki!, el vino…

— ¡CHARLES! — La voz de Irene en el exterior hizo al chico ignorar el estado de su compañera.

— Lo lamento… — Dijo una vez que volvió a la entrada, entregando a Loki una preciosa sombrilla negra con un paisaje verde y dorado. Irene hizo una pequeña reverencia y Charles se inclinó tanto como pudo para mostrar su respeto.

Primero la mujer, después Charles entraron en la okiya.

— Espero que seas mejor Hokan que sirviente, porque si no vamos a tener muchos problemas y no creas que pagaré tus estudios si eso pasa…

Charles aun miraba el camino que Loki siguió al irse, cuando la palabra hokan llegó a su cabeza.

— ¿Señora Adler?

— ¡Pero no te quedes ahí como un tarado!, entra y ayuda a Molly con la cena… no importa que sepas de esas cosas, mañana empezarás tu entrenamiento…

El castaño se inclinó ligeramente y tan rápido como Irene se encerró en la sala, corrió a buscar de nuevo a la chica. Ella, sin dudas, habría escuchado la conversación entre Loki e Irene.

— ¡Molly, Molly!... ¡dímelo, por favor!, ¿Qué es lo que Loki ha venido a hacer?

— Oh, Charles… no podíamos creerlo… ni la señora Irene… ni…

— ¿Qué es Molly?

— Loki vino a pedirle a Irene que te deje volver a tomar tus clases para hokan, las que interrumpieron después que tú… ya sabes… y… y le ha dicho que él mismo se hará cargo de tus deudas… ¡va a ser tu hermano mayor, Charles!, ¿puedes imaginarlo?... ¡tú!, serás un hokan… y estudiarás junto al hokan más importante de todo el distrito.

— ¡Mi sueño, Molly!... finalmente yo… — El castaño se giró hacia el cielo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, agradeciendo a los espíritus por aquella bendición que tardó años en ser concedida.

— ¡¿No lo entiendes, Charles?!... esto no está bien…

El castaño se giró hacia la chica con una expresión perpleja…

— No lo entiendo… es la oportunidad de…

— ¿Qué no lo ves?... estarás justo dentro de una batalla… viviendo aquí, en la okiya Adler, junto al señor Sherlock… pero estudiando junto a Loki Laufeyson... ellos dos se odian, Charles, ya deberías saberlo. Cualquiera que sea el motivo por el cual el señor Loki te haya elegido, no puede ser bueno… justo ahora te encuentras entre los dos hombres más importantes de todo el Distrito.

El ojiazul miró a Molly ligeramente preocupado, pero no dudoso.  
Iba a convertirse en hokan… porque quería volver a caminar al lado del señor presidente. Por, algún día, volver a robar su atención.  
Y ni siquiera Loki o Sherlock podrían detenerlo.


	3. Comprensión

**Los personajes de la serie de BBC no me pertenecen, ni los de la empresa MARVEL, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Solo los utilizo para este fic y no lucro con ello.**

El kimono sencillo que Charles usaba aquel día era una especie de azul grisáceo con un obi rosado. Una combinación que lo hacía lucir todavía más infantil e inocente. Faltaba más de medio año para cumplir 15, pero todavía parecía un pequeño de rostro lechoso y mejillas sonrojadas.  
Corrió tanto como aquellos getas bajitos se lo permitían, recorriendo la mitad del distrito en busca de un departamento que bien conocía, pues lo visitó aquella penosa ocasión de su infancia en que terminaron azotándolo como a una bestia.  
Recientemente, Loki Laufeyson, el hokan más importante del distrito de Geishas en Genosha lo había adoptado como a un hermano menor. Aun cuando no sabía perfectamente que era lo que eso significaba, Charles se llenaba de gusto al saber que su meta se volvería una realidad, podría convertirse en hokan, tal como Loki y Sherlock, el enemigo del primero, lo eran. Majestuosos y apuestos hombres que podían atraer la atención de cualquier caballero que se propusieran. Y que podían enseñarle a atraer al presidente una vez más.

— Llegas a tiempo, eso está bien… nadie esperaría por un hokan más del tiempo que dura una copa, si este no es reconocido…

Charles observó al hombre de cabellera negra sentado justo en el centro de aquella preciosa habitación. Decorada con un tapiz rosa claro, de un tono tan ligero que apenas y en conjunto se distinguía bien el bordado con pequeñas hojas de sakura en hileras descendientes. Los muebles eran orientales, por supuesto, sin sillas, solo cojines y aunque Charles acostumbraba comportarse de la manera adecuada dentro de la okiya, lo cierto era que sus padres habían vivido de la forma occidental toda su infancia, así que aquello se le complicaba un poco aun.

— ¿No dirás algo? — Los ojos verdes profundos del hokan se posaron sobre aquellos pequeños tatuajes de cielo. Charles tembló ante una presencia tan poderosa como la de ese hombre. Pensó entonces en el accidente que lo hizo odiarle por algún tiempo.

— Me disculpo por lo que le dije, señor — Dijo inclinándose sobre el suelo, con el pecho contra la superficie, sus manos extendidas por completo en la tarima y su frente tocando la parte superior de estas.

Loki soltó algo parecido a una carcajada burlona.

— Eso me parece una reverencia realmente perfecta… siempre que vayas a tratar con caballos y aunque a nuestros clientes se les puede montar de la misma forma, preferiría que en principio lo hicieras de esta manera… — Tal como Sherlock alguna vez le enseñó, Loki colocó las manos de Charles más cerca de su cuerpo, la cabeza más arriba, las puntas de los dedos juntas, los codos hacia adentro, quitando el peso de su espalda. — Si, esa es la forma. En cuanto a lo que alguna vez dijiste, estoy consciente que lo hacías por defender a Sherlock. Para mí, no es más que una rata que no debería formar parte de nuestro mundo… pero yo tengo mis razones y no permito que otros las usen para sí mismos en sus rencores hacia él… además, tengo entendido que ahora es él quien te desprecia… ¿algún motivo en particular?

Charles agachó la cabeza, pero no respondió a la pregunta del hokan. Tardó un poco en abrir la boca, pero justo antes de soltar algo, el moreno lo detuvo.

— No me mientas. Si no vas a decirme la verdad, es mejor no decir algo. Odio cuando alguien me miente, ¿sabes por qué?

— Porque… los mentirosos son despreciables y siempre hacen cosas malas…

— ¡Por supuesto que no, niño!, yo miento todo el tiempo y así logro salirme con la mía. Odio que me mientan los que no saben hacerlo. Si consigues mentirme sin que te descubra, eso será genial. Si lo hago, te azotaré tan fuerte que desearas que Irene tome mi lugar en ese momento.

— Como usted diga.

— Y vayamos haciendo la idea de que soy Loki y eres Charles. Soy demasiado joven y apuesto para ser tratado como a un viejo. ¿Estamos, Charles?

— Si se… Si, Loki. — Para el castaño, aquello le tomaría más tiempo del que había pensado.

— Muy bien, entonces hablemos de tu futuro, Charles. ¿Irene alguna vez te ha hablado del futuro de la okiya?

— No a mí, esos son temas importantes que solo habla con Sherlock.

— ¿Y nunca te has preguntado porque Irene no hace a Shelly su heredero?, él es el único hokan de su okiya y probablemente sea el más famoso de todo el distrito. — Charles tragó saliva al escuchar eso. Siempre vio a Loki como el hombre que ocupaba ese puesto. La verdad es que si se lo había preguntado antes.

— Es porque el señor Sherlock es muy voluntarioso… y probablemente cerraría la okiya… o se desharía de todos los que viven ahí…

— Eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas ser… — No supo si sentirse ofendido o algo más. — Exactamente, todos sabemos que Sherlock no es un hokan por decisión propia y es probable que destruya la okiya casi tan rápido como la pongan en sus manos… no, yo creo que Irene espera por alguien más…

— ¿Alguien más, dice?

— Alguien más astuto que Sherlock, más joven y que pueda llegar a ser más prestigioso…

— ¿Más famoso que el gran Sherlock Holmes?, eso es imposible…

— Nadie ha hablado de "fama", sino de "prestigio", querido Charles… Ir a un montón de fiestas no lo es todo. Yo vivo en un departamento espacioso, colmado de sirvientes y con dinero en una cuenta de ahorro, mientras que Sherlock vive y vivirá por siempre dentro de aquella okiya, trabajando para Irene. El prestigio de un hokan es ganarse su independencia. Mientras no tenga su propia colección de kimonos o no sea adoptado por la dueña de su okiya, un hokan siempre estará a merced de quien desee mantenerlo, en el poder de alguien más. ¿Cómo crees que lo he conseguido?

— Usted… ¿tiene a un danna importante?

— Exactamente.

— Pero el señor Sherlock también tiene un danna… o al menos…

— Ven aquí, pequeño Charles… voy a enseñarte algo…

Loki guió a Charles por un pequeño jardín que se extendía hasta donde la propiedad tenía un fin. Rocas con musgos floreados y un riachuelo artificial adornaban aquel patio en un tiempo en que esos lujos eran casi de fantasía. La forma en que Loki caminaba hacía lucir al kimono como si flotara entre olas del mar, aquella maravillosa espuma pintada en dorado bajo su kimono y la maravillosa brisa tejida en colores dorados en toda la extensión de la caída bajo el obi, atrapaban por completo la atención de cualquier persona que cruzara por ahí.

— Verás… _danna_, significa marido en una lengua genoshita antigua que muy pocos hablan hoy en día. Aunque ni una geisha ni un hokan se casan, esta es la forma en que llaman a sus protectores. Al menos, si lo hacen, dejan de ser hokanes o geishas. Lo que sucede, querido Charles — Acentuó la conversación atrayendo el brazo del castaño y caminando junto a él por la orillas del riachuelo. Para el pequeño mutante fue como recordar la época vivida junto a su madre y padre. — Es que a veces, los hombres, no tienen suficiente con platicar o coquetear un poco durante las fiestas y desean algo más. Algunos hombres ordinarios se conformarían con ir a un distrito de placer — Charles recordó el sitio donde se reencontró con su hermana, años atrás — Mientras que algunos idiotas aventurados se atreverán a acercarse al hokan y preguntarle "cuánto costaría". Puede que algunos inútiles que deseen incrementar sus ingresos acepten esta clase de tratos, pero Charles, escúchame, eso es solo mediocridad. Un verdadero hokan jamás echaría a perder su reputación de esa forma, entregándose a un hombre solo por una noche. No dudes que existe esa clase de pasiones en nuestro mundo y tampoco me atrevería a asegurar de forma alguna que algunos hokanes se entregan en pasiones a otro hombre solo porque lo encuentran atractivo. Pero eso nada tiene que ver con lo que somos y jamás debes poner en juego tu reputación y la aceptación de los tuyos de esa forma, ¿de acuerdo, Charles?

— Si, Loki… lo entiendo…

El castaño reflexionó en lo que vivió con Sherlock y el doctor Watson. Ahora todo cobraba un sentido diferente. El no hizo nada malo, había sido Sherlock quien infringió las leyes de lo que eran. Él tenía un danna y la responsabilidad de la okiya entera sobre sus hombros y aun así decidió jugárselo todo al entregarse a un hombre por amor. Las consecuencias de ese error seguirían a Charles para toda la vida y en ese momento se prometió no olvidarlo.

— Entonces, como puedes comprender, en nuestro distrito, todo gira en torno al dinero y solo aquellos que tienen un danna, uno realmente poderoso, pueden disfrutar de los privilegios de la independencia.

— Pero, sigo sin comprender… todos en la okiya llamamos danna a un hombre que pide a Sherlock con bastante regularidad.

— Es ese uno de esos pequeños aspectos que vienen escritos en pequeñas letras bajo un contrato… verás… un danna se obtiene cuando uno de esos hombres que espera más, contacta a la Casa de Té a la que el hokan va a concertar sus citas. Esta actúa como intermediaria entre el hombre y la okiya del hokan deseado, se trataran algunos asuntos como lo que el danna aportará a su hokan y otros detalles que no son importantes por ahora. Solo necesitas saber que hay dos clases de danna en este medio, querido Charles: los dannas como el mío y el danna como el señor Moriarty, el de Sherlock. Mi danna me compra los kimonos que has visto y muchos más, también joyas, paga mis clases, pues un hokan jamás termina de estudiar, debes saberlo, paga mi registro en el gran libro de los hokanes, mis gastos mensuales, incluso los médicos, me financia los espectáculos y paga mis comidas, además de darme cierto porcentaje extra para mi gasto personal y claro está, paga un poco más que el resto de mis clientes habituales, como gesto de buena voluntad, por supuesto. Los dannas como Moriarty solo visitan a sus hokanes cuando el deseo se los pide y toman cuanto pueden del hokan, después le dan el dinero que necesita para cubrir algunos gastos básicos y no vuelves a verlos hasta que se les da la gana. Puedes notar, es una gran diferencia… claro que… hay de todo en este mundo, pero a grandes rasgos, esos son los dos dannas que existen. A veces más, pero nunca menos que eso.

— ¿Y por qué Sherlock no cambia de danna si este es tan malo?

— Oh, pequeño Charles… este es un mundo complicado regido por leyes que ya nadie recuerda quien escribió, solo las siguen de manera insulsa e invariable. Es difícil para Sherlock encontrar otro danna, pues los hombres tienen miedo a ofender a Moriarty, además de ofender al gran juez de la corte real de Genosha.

— ¿El señor Moriarty es un juez?

— No, claro que no… me refiero al señor Holmes, el hermano mayor de Shelly… no habla muy a menudo de él, ¿cierto?

— Nunca lo hace, es la primera ocasión que escucho algo sobre su existencia…

— Bueno… es de esperar. Quizá algún día te lleve a conocer a su hokan, no vive muy lejos de esta calle.

— ¿Él también tiene uno?

— ¡Por supuesto que tiene uno!, apréndete esto, pequeño Charles… el deseo de los hombres es irremediablemente obvio: "Todo hombre buscará conseguir al origen de sus profundas fantasías", el resto, es comida y sueño.

El castaño reflexionó en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Solo hasta que pareció comprender, Loki emprendió la marcha de vuelta a la sala de estar, con Charles aun de su mano.

— Entonces, si has entendido esto, pongo frente a ti mi única condición para convertirme en tu hermano mayor…

— Haré lo que usted me pida…

— Exactamente… la única condición que te pongo es que hagas todo en cuanto yo te diga, sin preguntar ni cuestionar nada. Lo harás y no se hablará más del asunto.

— De acuerdo. Yo acepto, Loki.

El moreno dejó escapar una sonrisa casi tan malévola como las que dibujan en las caricaturas de una gran y peligrosa serpiente frente a su presa.

— Entonces, hermanito… tenemos mucho trabajo por realizar. Te prometo, Charles, que te verás convertido en hokan y no cualquiera. Serás el hombre que herede la okiya Adler.

El castaño encontró aquella promesa casi imposible de cumplir, pero el que un hombre como Laufeyson lo mirara con aquella confianza, la transmisión de una entera seguridad en conseguir lo dicho, lo llenó de entusiasmo. Tanto como nunca antes había sentido.

Y pensó que casi podía ver aquello hecho realidad.

O—O—O

Todos los días, Charles iba a sus clases de danza, de ceremonia del té, conversación y otras artes distintas. Por las mañanas, desde antes que amaneciera, sus trabajos como plebeyo en la casa no desaparecían, así que debía dejarlo todo muy limpio antes de ir a la escuela. Al regresar, debía volver a limpiar y atender a todos en la okiya. Sherlock se enteró inmediatamente que Loki era el hermano mayor de Charles, pero en un principio no dijo demasiado. Con el paso de las semanas, se limitó a comentar una vez que probablemente "este terminaría por morderlo". Era interesante para Charles el descubrir que ambos hokanes se veían el uno al otro como serpientes.  
Por las tardes, las horas debía dedicarlas a la práctica, o al menos eso había escuchado de otros jóvenes aprendices en la escuela, porque de Loki no había nada de eso. El apuesto hokan solo lo llevaba paseando de arriba abajo por todo el distrito, platicando de temas que no parecían los que sus compañeros aprendían de sus hermanos mayores y algunos otros que no comprendía bien, pues casi siempre el hokan hablaba en un lenguaje sexual que para el pequeño mutante era aún bochornoso e incomprensible.

— Loki, ¿Cuándo comenzaremos mi entrenamiento? — La impaciencia se hizo demasiado grande como para seguir soportándola. Cada segundo desperdiciado lo alejaba más y más del señor presidente.

El más alto soltó una carcajada y se desvió un poco del camino, acercándose a una acera poco transitada.

— ¿Qué puedes ver en aquel extremo de la calle, pequeño Charles?

— La librería de la señora Romanoff…

— Muy bien, entonces ve y pregunta si ha llegado ya el tomo que pedimos hace días…

— Pero ella le ha dicho ya que…

— Ah, ah, ah… sin cuestionar, recuérdalo.

El joven bajó la mirada con resignación e hizo lo que el mayor le pidió. Regreso con la respuesta que ya le había dicho antes.

— ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas?, todas…

— Fue: "Dile a Loki, Charles, que su libro no viene hasta dentro de dos semanas, tal como le dije ayer…" y así…

— Eso veo… Ahora, ¿Qué ves en el fondo de aquel callejón?

— Su tienda de revistas…

— Ve y compra la nueva revista de danza de este mes…

— Pero ese número ya lo…

— Charles… — Dijo el moreno en un tono casi como de regaño, de no ser porque regañar de esa forma no estaba en su naturaleza.

— De acuerdo…

El castaño fue y regresó de la misma forma, con la respuesta que ya esperaba. Loki repitió el mismo procedimiento en otras 6 tiendas. El castaño se cansó de todo eso, pero no cuestionó absolutamente nada.

— ¿Lo sabes ahora, Charles? — La manera en que Loki pronunció su nombre, con aquel énfasis, hizo caer en cuenta al castaño de lo que el hokan estaba haciendo. Era tan brillante… y a la vez tan simple. — Nadie pagará por un aprendiz que no es reconocido, mucho menos es de esperarse que sea un hokan prestigioso. En este distrito todo es acerca del dinero y la fama. Normalmente uno te da el otro, ambos se pierden fáciles y una vez que los tienes, mantenerlos es lo más complicado que se puede hacer con ellos.

Todos lo conocían en aquel lugar, a él, al pequeño que alguna vez ignoraron mientras lloraba a orillas del río. Ya todos preguntaban a Loki por su pequeño hermano menor. Él era alguien dentro de aquel pequeño mundo que lo era todo en su existencia.  
Loki tenía razón, su plan tenía un propósito… y era más inteligente de lo que el propio Charles pensaba que aparentaba.

— Ahora, veamos otro pequeño detalle… debes aprender a transmitir justo lo que quieres que otros sepan, no lo que ellos necesitan saber… esto es muy importante para nosotros los hokanes, porque es una manera de protegernos… no todos nosotros buscamos la compañía de… "caballeros", pero es necesario que no encuentren rechazo, ya no se mencione repulsión, en nuestras miradas una vez que comienzan su coqueteo… ¿sabes de qué forma se transmiten los sentimientos de la forma más pura, Charles?

El castaño negó con la cabeza. El hokan se rio de semejante gesto infantil.

— Elije a un hombre para mí y lo detendré con solo una mirada.

Aquella orden sacó de sitio al castaño. Loki era atractivo, claro, apuesto, eso era poco, era una fantasía andante que sabía cómo manejarse en casi cualquier situación o al menos en todas las situaciones en que Charles lo había encontrado… pero de eso a lograr detener a un hombre con tan solo una mirada…

— Eso es imposible, nadie puede hacerlo…

— Elije uno, anda…

Charles parpadeó consternado, pero decidió confiar de nuevo en el hokan. Hasta ese momento, jamás le había mentido… quería creer…

Miró alrededor de las calles más cercanas, de pronto, a tan solo unos metros en la misma dirección de ambos, un hombre acompañado de del que probablemente era su amante. Él era de cabello negro, con ojos cafés oscuros, una barba delineada perfectamente y complexión musculosa, un porte como la de los grandes señores que fueron amigos de sus padres y un traje occidental de color cobre, con un sombrero en juego. Su querido era de la misma estatura, con brillantes ojos azules y cabellera rubia, cortada casi de la manera militar, llevaba puesto un kimono masculino azul celeste y un cinto por encima del obi, una extraña moda que se extendía por todo el distrito, pero que a Loki le parecía ridícula.

— Aquel que viene con su compañero, el de cabello negro.

Loki se giró disimuladamente, pero poco hizo por ocular una intensa risa de travesura.

— Pero que coincidencia… de acuerdo. — Irguió su cuerpo y continuó su camino, mientras Charles esperaba del otro lado de la calle, comenzando a caminar en la misma dirección, pero mirando con disimulo.

Loki anduvo con la vista hacia el suelo y caminando de una manera particularmente soñadora. Se aproximó a la pareja, aun cuando el hombre rubio se encontraba entre su amante y la acera. Este no se percató de inmediato que Loki estaba cerca a encontrarse con ellos, pero el otro hombre no disimuló la sorpresa cuando sus ojos se toparon con aquel majestuoso kimono negro, un color que, había descubierto, ningún otro hokan usaba con tanta regularidad. El hombre rubio terminó por darse cuenta de Loki, pero para ese momento la mirada del moreno no podía apartarse de aquel rostro casi angelical, pálido y tan sonrojado. Charles no apartó la mirada, hasta que sus ojos descubrieron el mensaje oculto y el cálculo tan perfecto que el moreno había hecho. Era malévolo.

Si sus cálculos cuadraban y seguramente así era, ambos, Loki y la pareja, se toparían en medio de la calle que daba paso a los bicicleteros, mensajeros de los restaurantes de la zona que usaba este medio de transporte. Pero, ningún hombre podía ser tan descuidado como para ignorar el tráfico por solo un capricho en kimono oscuro, ¿cierto?

Charles no tardó mucho en descubrirlo, pues tan pronto como Loki alzó la mirada, a escasos pasos de la pareja, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de aquel apuesto caballero durante solo un instante y de inmediato miró hacia otro lado, continuando su andar hasta donde Charles lo esperaba. El resultado, aunque esperado, fue sorprendente para el castaño. El hombre con sombrero se detuvo en seco a contemplar a Loki, aun acompañado por su compañero, quien no podía disimular su enojo, producto de terribles celos, probablemente, hasta que una bicicleta de un jovencillo que cargaba platos de ramen lo embistió de frente, no sin antes avisarle mediante gritos y maniobras. El hombre terminó en el suelo, empapado del condimento, con su pareja hecha una bola de reclamos y un público nada pobre alrededor, que lo observaban como se ve al más estúpido e inconsciente de los hombres. Detenerse en medio de la calle en pleno día… era absurdo.

Charles no podría estar más asombrado.

— Entonces… la próxima semana tomaremos un recorrido por las…

— ¡Eso fue increíble!, Loki, ¿Cómo es que tu…?

— ¿No te quedó claro?, nuestros ojos transmiten todos nuestros sentimientos y deseos… lo que hace a un hombre particularmente atractivo a otros es su deseo, pues este es demasiado evidente si lo quieres de esa forma… al pasar con la vista agachada y por un segundo encontrarme con su mirada, después desviarla, ¿Qué mensaje crees que le transmití?

— Creo que… le demostraste que tenías intensos deseos que temías mostrarle… que te entregarías a ello muy pronto…

— Exactamente… un hombre debe ser capaz de transmitir solo lo que desea, jamás lo que en realidad está sintiendo, ¿comprendiste ya, pequeño Charles?

Aun muchos años después, tiempo en el que ni Loki o Sherlock formaban parte de la vida de Charles, este recordaba aquella tarde en la orilla del río, donde el moreno le mostró aquel maravilloso poder, como el primer día en que comprendió a la perfección que significaba ser un hokan y el por qué Sherlock lo encontraba tan desagradable.

— La próxima vez elegiré a un hombre para ti y deberás hacer lo mismo… — El castaño reflejó un obvio temor. ¿Cómo podría imaginar siquiera el llegar a un nivel como el de Loki? — No te preocupes, Charles… seré amable y no te pondré un gran reto… después de todo, casi siento como si hubiera hecho trampa…

— ¿Hacer trampa, Loki?

— Claro… Tony siempre ha sido de mis más fieles amantes…

O—O—O

— ¿Has visto al mono persiguiendo aquella banana de mano de su dueño?

Una feria local había llegado a las afueras del distrito y muchas ocasiones se toparon con animales exóticos en las calles, acompañados de los hombres que ofrecían entradas y demás artilugios relacionados al gran circo.

— ¿Loki?... sí, yo… lo veo.

— ¿Qué tiene esa banana por encima del montón que tiene cerca de él? luce igual, probablemente pesa lo mismo y no debe saber de una forma extraordinaria en comparación… ¿por qué habría ese mono de desear más aquella en específico?

Charles caminó en dirección del tumulto, solo un par de pasos, se detuvo y volvió hacia Loki. Con el tiempo se acostumbró a la particular manera en que Laufeyson le enseñaba cosas nuevas.

— Porque… se le está siendo negada.

— ¡Exacto!, ¡bravo, pequeño Charles!, así es… la banana que quitan y quitan de su camino es más deliciosa ante sus ojos. Los hombres nos parecemos a los primates en este asunto… ¿Por qué habría de interesarse un hombre en volverse el danna de un hokan que se entrega a él cada noche?... saber que este se negaba, pero que terminó por doblegar su espíritu y aceptó las condiciones de su nuevo dueño, eso les provoca un placer mucho mayor al que le proporcionaría una noche con un amante. Observa esto… es algo que llevo trabajando semanas…

Charles se acercó a un pequeño pilar de madera que decoraba la entrada de una tienda de telas preciosas. Desde ahí podía ver a la perfección al moreno, acercándose cauteloso, entre el tumulto de los que observaban los espectáculos del circo, a un hombre de cabellera larga café oscuro, uniforme militar y una prótesis plateada con una estrella roja tatuada en ella. El sujeto no lucía particularmente interesado, pero seguía observando en dirección del espectáculo. Loki se acercó a él de manera discreta y de pronto, fingió resbalarse tras suyo, golpeando "accidentalmente" su hombro.  
El hombre se giró en dirección de Loki y encontró sus ojos verdes claros apenados por su "desliz".  
Charles no había empleado la telepatía en años, así que usarla no era tan sencillo como en su infancia. Sin embargo, con suficiente empeño, consiguió ver la escena a través de un hombre que se encontraba a unos pasos de ambos.

— Lo lamento… yo no pude… — La voz de Loki se escuchaba acaramelada, casi infantil. Su aspecto no dejaba lucir para nada su edad, así que podía hacer con su voz siempre lo que quería. — Soy un torpe…

— ¿Te hiciste daño? — La voz del hombre dejó relucir una falta de interés a la que Loki estaba acostumbrado, pero de inmediato cambió su tono al escuchar a este gemir quedito por un "dolor en la pierna".

— Disculpe, no quiero ocasionarle más problemas… — Respondió cabizbajo el moreno. Sus ojos parecían a punto de soltar unas lágrimas.

— ¿No me permitirás ayudarte?

Loki se rehusó con palabras amables y siguió su camino en dirección de Charles.

— ¿Al menos me dirás tu nombre? — Pregunto en un tono ya más cooperativo. Loki alzó la mirada con triunfo, pero de inmediato la cambió a una de pena.

— No podría hacerlo, lo lamento… — Repitió quedito y siguió su actuación hasta llegar a Charles, quien en este punto ya no podía sorprenderse más por lo que Loki era capaz de hacer.

— ¿Cuál ha sido su beneficio?, él no sabe su nombre y no podrá pedirlo en la Casa de Té, si es que frecuenta realmente una… — Lo cierto era que aquel militar no tenía las características de un hombre que disfrutara de los "placeres" secretos de la compañía de un hokan, siquiera apenas de una geisha.

— ¿Aun no lo entiendes?... ha sido la suma de todo lo aprendido hasta ahora.

Loki dejó a Charles ahí, esperando a que comprendiera las cosas. El castaño miró al militar acercándose a un hombre que parecía ser de sus conocidos. Este comenzó a sonreír y miró en dirección de él. El pequeño mutante se sobresaltó unos segundos, cuando notó que a quien verdaderamente observaban era a Loki, ya lejos de él en ese momento. Probablemente le estaba preguntando el nombre de ese apuesto joven en kimono negro y obi verde. Todos en el distrito lo conocían y posiblemente le estaba dando santo y seña de como volver a encontrarlo.  
Claro, tal cual dijo él, era la suma de todo lo aprendido. La mirada, el deseo de obtener lo que es difícil y el darte a conocer. Todo tenía un sentido. Todo tenía un porqué.

Charles corrió a darle la noticia al moreno, pero sabía en el fondo que ya era de su conocimiento. El moreno solo se rió el resto del camino y prosiguió con sus pequeñas explicaciones del mundo oculto de los hokanes.

**Muchas gracias, NichiiAruu, por recordarme que tenía este fic pendiente. Me desconecto del internet y del mundo entero xD Otro capítulo solo para ti.**


End file.
